Letter to my Rescuer
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: What would have happened if that snake hadn't bitten Gemma? My sequel to this beautiful story.
1. Chapter 1

_As beautiful as this book is, the ending always makes me upset, as it did when i put the book down for the second time last night. I had to write a sequel, i had to nurture the feelings which had begun to grow between them so i wrote this and there should be more to come. I hope you enjoy it. I mingled my love of Stolen with my love of Opera in this fic. **Please R&R :) **God Bless xx_

**Chapter One: Tomatoes and Opera**

"Just don't move" I could hear you saying over my rapid breathing. But I couldn't help it. The great diamond head, tongue flicking in and out, tasting the air, tasting me, made me stumble backwards on the rock I was sitting.

I saw it raise its head, ready to strike. I scrunched my eyes up in bitter expectation of the cruel pain of fangs piercing my skin. Then nothing.

I half-opened one eye. You were standing in front of me, one great, brown hand around the neck of the snake - which struggled against your invulnerable grip - and one hand held out to me.

The hand, which reached out towards me seemed to me so safe, so strong and a greater part of me wanted to take it. There was still a part of me that hesitated though. A part that recalled how you had abducted me, drugged me and taken me away from everything I'd ever known. For the first time however, aside from the previous evening spent under the stars, I chose trust over fear and hatred.

Your blue eyes- glowing as they looked into my soul, half-hiding beneath the golden strands, just above the mouth which characteristically wrinkled up at the corner- pulled me towards you. I found my small, pink hand reaching out and holding onto your own. Then I was up and walking, my smaller footprints leaving tracks next to your larger ones in the red sand as we walked back to the house.

As we walked, you had both hands wrapped around the snake, which struggled fiercely and almost had an expression of vengeful embarrassment at having been thwarted by man. My own hand hung by my side, missing the comfort of yours already. I suspected however that like a magnet, it would soon be drawn back to your own.

You disappeared into the outbuilding while I went into the kitchen to try and ruffle up some breakfast. Up until this point, I hadn't been inspired to make my own breakfast, let alone yours. I didn't know where anything was.

I managed to make some sad-looking tomato sandwiches out of some bread and the contents of a container in the pantry labeled 'Bush Tomatoes'. I figured they'd be the same as the real thing but was shocked to see how tiny they were. I hacked them up anyway and put them on the bread, sprinkling them with some salt and pepper. Then I filled two glasses up with water from the tap – brown with black specks floating in it, yum my favourite- and sat, waiting for you to return.

I heard the fly-screen door slam as you entered and subconsciously sat up excitedly. You smiled then tried to withhold a laugh when you spotted our banquet.

"Hey, what have we got here?"

I felt like a small-child the way you said that. The only difference was I knew it was crap and didn't have any feeling of achievement.

"They're supposed to be tomato sandwiches." I prodded mine with my right index finger. "They totally suck though, I've never been able to cook and I can't find anything in this kitchen."

"Gem, they're fine and I can easily show you where everything is in our kitchen."

I glanced up at you then. _Our _Kitchen? Since when had anything here been mine. It was then that I realized that everything here always had been. I had _my _room with _my _double bed in it, which made your tiny camp-bed look pretty inferior. Those thoughts about beds made me blush so I decided to stop thinking about that and let you fill the silence.

"Shall we eat out the front?" I nodded, stood and followed you outside.

Once again I was blown away by the sheer vastness of the desert and of our isolation. You just plonked yourself down on the bench though and started plowing into your sandwich with a ferocity which did give me a hint of pride, if I let myself admit it. Then you sculled your glass of water and only then, looked up at me and realized that I was still standing there, staring at you.

"Come and sit down." You patted the seat next to you.

I suddenly felt the awkwardness of how I was still standing holding my plate and glass, staring open-mouthed at you. I hurriedly hurtled over to sit down on the bench and felt my cheeks grow hot as your heaving stifling gaze hung upon me. I guess you could tell the effect it had upon me and out of the corner of my eye I felt your smile grow broader. The small part of me that still hated you didn't like the idea of granting you the satisfaction of seeing me blush and I similarly hurtled into my sandwich.

You watched me the entire time but I pretended not to notice. When I finished, we just sat and gazed off into the distance, trying to think of something suitable to say.

"That was a lovely breakfast Gem." I felt your large hand working circles out on the back of my own and your warm breath in my ear. "How can I return the favour?"

"I turned and smiled at you and your grimace faltered. You'd probably figured that I'd ask you to take me into town again but I'd begun to give up on that idea, once I realized that you'd take me back in three months time, and had decided to have some fun instead.

"Some music would be nice."

The relief visibly washing over you made me giggle and your smile returned.

You went inside and I could hear you rummaging around. You came outside with an old record player and a vinyl record.

I guess you noticed the way my face fell. "Sorry" you apologized, "It's all I have, I don't listen to music much."

You set the record player down on the verandah, placed the black record down and put the needle upon it.

Immediately, I was blown away by sheer pitch. What followed was something that reminded me of something off a Mercedes advertisement. I figured it was opera and that was about as far as my knowledge extended.

I got used to it after a while though. You'd sat back down next to me and were watching my facial expression. As the muscles in my face relaxed , I felt the muscles in your strong, brown chest also relax.

"So, what is this?" I tried to make conversation.

"This song is called ' Sempre Libera'. It's from the opera La Traviata and this particular version is sung by an Australian opera singer called Joan Sutherland."

I turned to you and smiled. "I wouldn't have picked you as an opera lover."

Your lips upturned as you looked at me "I like the way it makes you feel as though you're flying and the way it echoes, across the land. I think she likes it."

I realized that you meant the red desert, reaching out around us. I tried listening closely to lyrics but eventually realized that they were in another language.

"What is she saying, what is it about?"

You reclined back into the bench. "She's singing about a man called Alfredo. He loves her and she loves him but she tries to fight it."

I recognized the symbolism. "Then what?"

"She accepts the fact that she loves him and goes to live with him out in the country."

That nagging part of me didn't believe that that was actually the true story. It was too similar to your ideal and sadly, my reality. Another part realized however that you probably had heaps of other records and chose that one especially for its relevance.

You reached out and grabbed my hand again, your blue eyes boring into mine with utmost sincerity and I knew what was coming. "Gem, I…"

I looked up at you with an expression which told you not to continue. I wasn't ready to hear those words again. I was afraid of how they might make me react. When I'd hated you, they didn't affect me but now… I wasn't sure. I'd changed and a part of me realized that really, you hadn't. The only thing which had changed about you was the way I saw you.

I squeezed your hand to let you know that I hadn't rejected you and smiled in return at your smile of joy.

Then I turned, as did you and sank back into the bench, my hand still in yours, listening to a song of love and denial.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, i hope you're all enjoying this as much as i did writing it. I'm trying to keep the characters in character but it ain't easy when they have different perspectives. I figures Ty's a bit a tease though and this comes through in this chapter. I thought i'd have a bit of fun. :) **Please R&R. **:) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Two: Exposure**

The next morning i woke up to feel the familiar, crisp, coolness of my bed sheets, fighting against the humid pool of sweat which lingered around me unrelentingly. For a moment i just lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. The wood was starting to splinter. I should probably mention that to you, so i wouldn't wake up one day surrounded by tiny, sharp pieces of wood.

It astounded me how quickly my mind sprang to you and i found myself wondering what you were doing. I turned onto my side and swung my legs around, lurching out of my bed and onto the bare floorboards.

I hurried over to my chest of drawers and pulled out a plain beige t-shirt and some khaki shorts, before sitting back on the edge of the bed to pull my heavy brown boots on.

Before i left the room, i tied my hair into a neat pony tail and turned down the sheets to let them breathe after all of the sweat. Then i took a deep breath and started down the hallway into the kitchen to search for you.

I found myself slightly disappointed when you weren't there. That nagging part of me scolded myself for such a feeling but i quickly squashed it back.

Another thought suddenly occurred to me and i blushed at it. As quietly as i could, i tip-toed up the hallway and peered around your doorframe into your room. You weren't in there either. I suppose that if an early-riser like you had been, then i probably should have been worried.

My eyes lingered upon your little camp-bed for a while, the covers folded back neatly like mine. I recalled the night when you'd had that nightmare. Your blue eyes had stared right through me and you had wrapped your strong arms around me and held me to you. My words had comforted you and i had been shocked at the satisfaction that i had gained from this on that occasion. Now, not so much.

I made my way back to the kitchen which i recalled had been labelled _ours _only yesterday. I smiled at the memory. I filled the kettle and set it to boil on the stove while i went to get some coffee, milk and sugar out of the cupboard. When i heard the high-pitched whistle i poured the water into the mug and stirred, the white and brown swirling and combining to form a nice, light tan colour.

White and brown. A very unsettling image of my white and your brown body swirling together made me pick up the coffee and walk outside with it, shaking my head as i did so, as if the image could just fall out of my ear.

I stared out at the separates again as i lightly blew upon the coffee and sipped at it. So much had happened here in such a short period of time. So much had changed, nothing so much as me. The coffee had been where it had all started, when my entire world had changed. I found myself wondering what i'd be doing now if i had declined your offer and had just walked back to my parents. Would i be happier? I was shocked to find that now i didn't think so.

Suddenly i heard a noise coming from inside the house that i could not place. Curiosity got the better of me. I set my coffee down on the kitchen table inside and crept down the hallway again. The sound wasn't coming from your bedroom.

I turned to the mystery door and began to slowly turn the handle. The noise was coming from the... the door opened slowly...bathroom.

I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping at you as the water ran down your golden body, tracing and emphasising every muscle, every curve. I unknowingly found myself staring at your backside as you had your back to me. I was in utter disbelief with myself. The desire to reach out and touch you was more intense than i had ever known and i found that tearing my eyes away was more difficult than i would ever have imagined it to be.

You began to turn around though and my stomach flipped at the thought of being sprung perving, even more so at the thought that you might suspect i'd come looking on purpose and you'd love that wouldn't you?

I shut the door a little too loudly but prayed you hadn't heard and bolted as quietly as i could back up the hallway and back into the kitchen. My coffee was almost cold by now but i tried to sip it. I needed to do something with my hands to stop them from shaking. I had seen you naked before but you'd been covered in paint then. Now you were just a man. A man whose body would have rivalled any supermodel's.

My stomach gave another lurch as i heard you padding up the hallway. My back was to you but i figured you stood in the doorway for a bit, looking at me before you eventually entered.

"Morning Gem." My eyes almost fell out of my head again and i had to stop myself from ogling. The only scrap of clothing you had on were your brown shorts. You chest was bare, as were your feet and water droplets still clung to your body, one sliding down your right nipple and over your abs as you spoke.

Your smile was glowing as always. You loved it when i was unable to mask my emotions. It was almost a game to you. That thought snapped me out of my reverie and i snapped back, "Morning."

You turned your back on me then to start making yourself a cup of tea. Droplets ran in streaks down the arch of your back but i managed to resist the urge to stare, something which i had not been very successful at so far this morning.

You sat down across from me at the table a minute later and sipped at your tea. Your bright blue eyes never wavering from me over the top of your mug. A smile hung in them. My mug lap empty on the table in front of me and i no longer had an excuse not the stare back.

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" You finally uttered.

"Well," i pretended to contemplate, "I thought that i'd start out with a quick run into the office to check things are running smoothly, followed by a trip to the gym and ending with screening of the latest Johnny Depp film at the local cinema. How about you."

You obviously weren't impressed by my attempt at sarcasm. Your eyes held an expression of bemusement such as from a rant from a three year old.

"I thought you might take the camel out for a stroll. I'd of course help you up and down from her back and watch from behind to check you don't fall."

"You wish." I muttered menacingly but part of me loved it.

You sculled down the last of your tea, pushed your chair back and came over to me. My breath caught as i wondered at what you were going to do. You pressed a tender kiss to my forehead and then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Of course, and just warn me next time you decide to come spying and i'll give you the full frontal view as well. I wouldn't want you to miss out."

You chuckled as you walked out. I remained glued to the spot, my cheeks flushed and mouth open as i found myself half embarrassed and half dreaming of your body from the front.

From down the hallway you hollered, "Maybe someday you'll return the favour!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok people, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, LOL. :) Thankyou to all of you for your generous support of this story and for inspiring me to continue with it. I was a little uncertain of where i wanted to go with this chapter but it kind of just flowed after a while and i'm pretty please with the results. I hope you all enjoy it. :) Please **R&R. **d/c: all belongs to Lucy Christopher. :) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Three: Camel Riding**

A half hour later found me standing over by the Separates, watching you as you gently coaxed the camel over to you. She was hesitant at first but then with a cynical look at your large hand which stretched out towards her with a fresh carrot, she slowly tottered over to you on her long legs and snatched the carrot from you, giving you the opportunity to throw the rope over her neck which you had been holding in your other hand.

You had transformed the rope into a sort of halter and once you had secured it, you reached out towards me with the hand which had held the carrot only moments before. "Where's my carrot?" I joked but you didn't have to reply. One glance into those deep, blue eyes behind the strands of golden hair and I was over beside you.

I rested my small, white hand on top of your large, brown one and your fingers were warm as they wrapped around my own. Then, gesturing for me to lift my leg, you grabbed my boot from underneath and pushed me up onto her back.

It took me a couple of moments to sit properly and make myself comfortable but eventually, we set off. I held her around her neck. You held the rope and led me.

What started out as feeling as though I was being thrown around, steadily altered into a comfortable, constant rhythm with my body rocking from side to side. You led me in silence and I relaxed back against her hump.

The heat of the sun began to take its toll upon you and I began to notice the back of your shirt growing wetter and wetter, although you appeared to be unperturbed. Your shirt began to stick to you and I could see your shoulder blades, rolling back and forth with each step you took, matching the camel's rocking. Once again I found myself marveling at your body, so unlike any I had ever seen before and kicking myself mentally for doing so. I tried to forget the image that constantly attacked my mind of you in the shower but I was fighting a losing battle against my own consciousness.

I decided to finally break the silence. "Ty?"

"Mmm" you replied, still facing ahead.

"I'm getting sore, can we go back now?"

"Getting sore? I would have thought your luscious behind would have had more than enough padding." You turned around then and grinned at me, your blue eyes sparkling.

I flushed with embarrassment and swooped down to swat you over the head for being so cheeky. As I lunged however, you prepared for the blow and ducked with a chuckle, letting go of the rope in the process.

The camel decided to take off then with me still hanging off the side of it and you had to chase me for a bit before I finally fell. The camel came to a stop shortly after I did so as though it had never bolted in the first place.

I had landed on my behind to add further insult but not before I had managed to hurt my ankle. A stab of pain shot up my leg when I moved it and I cringed. Your smile at what would probably have been a hilarious turn of events to an outsider, changed quickly into concern as you rushed over and knelt down beside me.

"Your ankle?" you asked me, eyes wide with worry.

I merely nodded my assent, my eyes tightly shut as though that would somehow stop the pain.

I felt you gently remove my boot and my sock and then your firm yet gentle fingers upon the source of pain.

"It's only a sprain. It should be fine in a day or two."

You wrapped your arm around my back and placed my arm around your neck, then gently held your other forearm under my arched knees and picked me up. You didn't make a single groan as you did so, as though it was effortless and I was lighter than air.

I felt you turn and walk back towards the house. We faced the sun then and the brightness penetrated my eyelids and hurt my eyes. I rested my head on your shoulder so that your neck provided some shade but you must have thought I was making a move because I felt you bristle with pleasure. At that particular moment I wasn't concerned with anything but the pain in my ankle that felt as though it radiated throughout my entire body.

We reached the step and the door swung open with a metal squeak. The next thing I knew I was being laid down upon something soft and cool, which I discovered later to be your lounge chair.

You removed your arms from under me and knelt down at the end of the lounge. Slowly you began to massage my swollen ankle. It hurt at first but soon the pain and swelling began to cease and I felt as though a great weight had been lifted from me.

The last thing I remember is you pressing your lips to my ankle. A long, soft kiss. I didn't dare open my eyes and look at you. Then you stood and came over to kneel down beside my ear.

You breathed softly at first before you whispered softly. "I have to go and get her. I'll come back soon." One more breath and then you were gone and I felt as though something significant had left me.

"Gemma?" You muttered what seemed like seconds later as you softly rubbed my arm to rouse me. I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. You were very close to me, maybe a few centimeters away. You're lips were so very close to mine. I bet you could feel the nervous little breaths that echoed forth from my lips and brushed your own so delicately. You looked down at my mouth. And a couple of blonde tendrils tickled my nose and forehead.

I could see what you wanted but I wasn't ready to give it. I turned my face away from you to face the back of the lounge.

You remained kneeling for a bit before you stood and spoke once more as if the rejection had never happened.

"I thought we could have a barbeque. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." I didn't turn to face him and eventually he turned and walked into the kitchen.

I lay contemplating for a while. The next I knew I could smell the heavenly aroma of sizzling meat and you were returning, tiny beads of sweat lingering on your forehead although a massive grin lit up your face.

"it's almost ready!" you exclaimed, before lunging at me and picking me up as you had done before, sweeping me outside and setting me down upon one of two seats which sat next to a little rickety table you'd set up on the verandah.

You went back inside for two plates and then returned to a rusty looking barbeque, dealing out some steaks, sausages and onions onto each plate.

You looked incredibly proud as you set the plate before me and despite my intense desire to quash your pride I dived into the food, savouring every familiar mouthful.

You smiled at me enjoying myself between your own mouthfuls. Even though I was ravenous, you still finished long before I did and you went inside to return with some glasses of brown water.

You handed me one of them and I drank thirstily. Soon the temperature would drop dramatically, as the sun was setting now but for the moment, I was feeling very hot.

We sat in silence for a while, neither of us really knowing what to say. It was more just being comfortable in each other's presence. I suddenly noticed a light up in the orange sky.

"Is that a star Ty?" I asked.

"No, that's Venus. She's always the first to appear and the last to leave. She likes to be looked at."

You turned to me then and smiled a soft smile. "I like looking at you."

I didn't respond. I just continued staring at that tiny twinkling light, wondering if my parents could see it. It would be sort of a romantic ideal to think they could but I remembered myself that with all of the smog and light pollution back home one could barely see any stars at all. That thought suddenly made me feel, once again, that we were the only two people in the world, gazing up at a planet that only we could see. I felt both frightened and thrilled at the thought.

You turned back to look at it as well when you realized I wouldn't respond. "Gem," you began, "do you remember that night we came out here stargazing. We lay out there in the red sand and you let me hold you. Do you remember?"

You sounded so shaky, like a child, desperate to confirm a desired truth. The crackle in your voice made me turn to you. I just had this overwhelming desire to comfort you, like that night when you'd had that nightmare and you'd wrapped your arms around me and held me close. You'd looked so frightened then. You did now.

"Yes Ty," I smiled softly, "How could I forget?"

Your blue eyes looked so bright when I said that. I felt happy to see you happy. Don't ask me why. I can recall a time when I only wanted to see you suffer.

The sky had turned black now and all of the other twinkling lights were beginning to appear. I wondered what you expected and both desired and feared it. Being a non-confrontationalist like I was, I deigned to retire to bed to avoid any awkward situations.

I started to ease out of my chair, "well, I think I might call it a night. Thank you for dinner."

You rose hurriedly to your feet and rushed over to me. "No Gem, let me. Your ankle's still too swollen to support you."

I tried to prove you wrong but one step and the pain shot up my leg again and I flinched.

Before I knew it you had swept me up and were carrying me inside the house and up the hall.

When we reached my bedroom door, you angled me a bit so as to free one of your hands, turned the handle and pushed the door open with your boot.

Slowly, you carried me over to my bed and lay me down gently upon it.

"Wow," you laughed softly, though your eyes were serious, "I had dreamed of carrying you in dramatically like that one day but not quite under these circumstances."

The thought of the other circumstances to which you were alluding made me blush, especially considering the customary events which followed.

"Do you need me to help you get changed?" you smiled softly and your eyes sparkled.

I glared though my lips involuntarily upturned. "No thank you. That will be all."

"Goodnight Gem," you whispered and began to lean down towards my face.

Halfway there however I replied "Goodnight Ty."

You paused for a moment and smiled. I could see your heart lifting. Then you continued towards me and kissed me softly on the forehead as you had done so that morning.

You got up and walked back over to the door, pausing in the doorframe for a second to take one last look at me before you shut the door, leaving me in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone. At last a long awaited chapter of Letter to my Rescuer. :) Thankyou for all the reviews, all the alerts, all the love that you as my readers have brought to me while I've been writing this. Water and Wishes was meant to only be one chapter but when it began to look as though it would be twice the length of my usual chapters, I decided it would be better to split it up. Don't worry though because I should be putting the other half up extra soon. I really hope you enjoy this :) **Please R&R :) **__d/c: I own nothing, it's all Lucy Christopher's. God Bless xx_

**Chapter Four: Water and Wishes Part One**

The next morning when I awoke, I found that I missed you straight away. The last image I had of you was of your silhouette staring at me from the doorway. I didn't need to see your eyes to feel their heat upon me and if I dared to admit it, I'd dreamt of you that night, watching over me as though you were my guardian angel, my rescuer. I'd felt happy and content and safe. I don't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is that it felt good.

I sat up and then turned so that my legs dangled over the side of my bed. The pain in my ankle had diminished greatly since yesterday but it was still there and I cringed as I put weight on it. I turned my covers back and then hobbled over to my chest of drawers to pull out to some clothes to make myself decent. I tied a rough ponytail then turned to leave the room.

I looked back at the boots-which sat by my chest of drawers- longingly. They had become part of my morning ritual and to be honest, I'd feel naked without them. You always seemed to walk around the house barefoot so it couldn't be that bad. I had to remind myself however that you didn't seem too worried about being naked in any respect. I blushed at the thought but decided that pain won out. I couldn't face trying to battle to get my boots on at the moment with my ankle still throbbing violently.

I turned and hobbled out of the room, down the corridor (which felt exceptionally long today) and into the kitchen. The floor was cool beneath my feet and it felt kind of good, in an exposed sort of way.

You were standing with your back to me at the bench, making what you called weet-bix and milk. Apparently they were some sort of national icon but they were just dried out old biscuits to me. At least they weren't as bad as that vegemite stuff. Talk about vile.

My guardian angel was making me breakfast. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how you would respond to that title. The repercussions would be too much for me though, better to say nothing and avoid awkward questions. It all came back to my non-confrontationalist self.

When you finally turned to me, the same penetrating blue eyes which had figured in my dream made me a little unsteady for a moment. You glanced down at my bare feet and smiled. You could light up the darkest pits of hell with that smile. I felt like a Christmas tree myself.

"Nice to see you're feeling comfortable." You grinned affectionately.

"It's my ankle." I replied hastily, still feeling a little self-conscious, particularly since your eyes had picked up on it so quickly, which might have had something to do with the fact that I felt self-conscious to begin with.

"Ah yes, of course." You pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. You immediately crouched down and very gently picked up my foot and felt my ankle. "The swelling's gone down a bit. Is it any better today?"

You looked up at me then. You blue eyes sparkling through the blonde tendrils. "Yes, it's a bit better, thankyou."

You smiled softly then carefully laid my foot back down and got up to return to the bench.

You brought the two bowls of weet-bix over to the table. I tried to hide my distaste but I mustn't have done a very good job of it. Actually, I was beginning to wonder if you had simply gotten to know all of my expressions from watching me so intently all the time. It was hard tell, there was no one else to act as a basis for comparison.

"Don't worry Gem, we'll have bacon and eggs tomorrow."

I forced a small smile before I slowly broke the biscuit up and gingerly fed it into my mouth.

I'd only managed three mouthfuls before you'd finished and sat up straight, looking as though the dried old biscuits (which had gone soggy in my bowl by now) had given you to energy for another grueling day.

You pushed your hair back and stood "Coffee?" you inquired.

"Yes thankyou" I breathed a little too excitedly. Coffee would definitely cover the taste of the weet-bix.

You gave a small smile in return then picked up the kettle and brought it over to the tap to fill up.

Instead of the familiar brown gunk which usually issued forth from the tap, the rattle and clunk brought nothing forth.

"Dammit!" you muttered.

"What is it?" I asked, though I kind of knew by the way the water didn't come through and I doubt you'd forgotten to pay the bill.

"There must be something wrong with one of the pipes. I'll have to go and check it out."

You turned and strode out of the room and up the hallway. You returned with your boots on.

"Stay here and finish your breakfast Gem while I go and see what's wrong. I'll need to figure out what it is before I can fix it."

I nodded and you turned and practically jogged out the door and away towards the Separates.

I'd finished the last mouthful when you returned five minutes later. I maintain that coffee would have sped up the process but under the circumstances I could understand why that wasn't an option.

"One of the pipes has rusted and clogged over in the Separates. I'll have to dig it up and fit some new pipe in. It looks like it might take a good few hours."

You sounded a little worn out then at the prospect of the work that lay ahead of you. I guessed that building this place from scratch however, it was only natural that you would get a bit worn out from fixing and building everything, even when someone was as vibrant as you.

What echoed forth from my lips next shocked both me and you. "Can I come with you?"

You looked at me surprised, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Then your face lit up. There was no going back now. I found myself thinking of the obstacles which I'd not considered when I'd asked the question, as though your sudden burst of happiness and confidence worked to reduce mine completely.

"But I can't walk."

"I'll carry you."

"With all of your tools?"

"I'll come back for them."

"And I don't know if I can get my shoe on. There could be snakes."

You held your right index finger up in the air towards me "Just a minute."

You energetically bounded up the hallway and returned with one of my boots and a sort of canvas slip-on shoe.

"This should work," you said happily, "the sole's quite thick and you won't have to bend your ankle to get it on."

You bent down and starting feeding my good ankle into my boot, then laced it up. Then you picked up the canvas shoe and gently fed my sore ankle into it, being careful not to move my ankle as much as possible. The shoe was surprisingly comfortable and it fitted me perfectly.

"Where did you get this shoe from?" I asked.

"From your room. There is a whole pile you shoes I have for you under your bed. You didn't honestly think that I expected you to wear these great heavy things all day did you?" You gestured to the boot.

You really had thought of everything hadn't you? I made a mental note to check under my bed later.

Glancing down at my feet, I smiled at the two vastly different shoes that I was wearing.

"I look like a hobo." I joked.

"If that's what a hobo looks like, I'd take it as a compliment." You smiled and I smiled in return. There you went again complimenting me. I wasn't tired of it but it made me feel guilty in a way. I didn't compliment you enough, sure I thought it in my head a lot but I was a little too frightened of what might eventuate if I actually began to tell you what I was thinking.

You scooped me up in your arms like I was light as a feather again and turned to head towards to door.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I grinned a cheeky grin.

"You bet." You returned a similar expression.

And so we headed out towards the Separates. Compared to the sprint you'd made only minutes before, it seemed as though we were heading at a snails pace. Part of me accredited it to my extra weight. The other part of me had an inkling however that you were extending this trip on purpose. I wasn't complaining.

I had my left arm only just resting on your shoulder so that my hands were softly wrapped around your neck. It was awkward to turn my neck out in the direction we were heading with the way my body was positioned. I tried a couple of times to look ahead but eventually gave up and settled for staring at your neck and your throat that moved up and down with each silent breath to match the movements of your chest against mine.

When we arrived, you took me deep into the Separates where the water's source was and all the vegetation presented a sort of glade to us. The chickens rattled on in the background and Dick, the rooster I'd so comically named after you, was squawking for attention.

You sat me down gently on a smooth rock then crouched down next to me, those blue eyes piercing into mine yet again. "I'll be back in a minute. I just have to grab some tools."

I managed a nod before you smiled a small smile, the very tip of the corner of your mouth lifting, then you rose, turned and jogged off back towards the house.

You returned soon with a shovel, a piece of pipe, a bag of what I guessed to be other tools and a bag of fertilizer which you dropped down in front of me. They did look to be quite a weight but you'd already demonstrated how strong you were to me on countless occasions.

"I thought you could try a little gardening while you were waiting. Maybe that herb garden we were talking about." You glanced down at the bag of fertilizer. "Normally I'm not one to buy something when the natural alternative will do but I think our herbs might need a little help. I don't think she minds"

You were talking about the land again. It always took me a little while to realize that and when I did I felt as though she was watching me, from all around and that she knew my thoughts. I tried to put it out of my mind but there was a definite presence that echoed in the rocks around me.

You immediately set about fixing the pipe. With water as important as it was out here, I realized the necessity for haste.

I hobbled over and rummaged around in the bag of tools. I found a small hand trowel and a fork, which I used to turn the earth over near my rock, which I sat on as I did so.

It wasn't easy but I managed to soften the dirt sufficiently to make it suitablefor planting. While I didn't engage in it that often, gardening was something that I felt a natural pull and instinct towards.

Once I'd turned the earth, I sprinkled a little fertilizer over the ground and drew some lines in the soil for the herbs. I got up again and returned to the bag where I guessed you'd carried some seeds.

By this stage, you had dug up the pipe and were in the process of detaching the troublesome piece. You had to act quickly because as soon as you removed the piece, water began spurting out and filling up the hole. You leapt over to the new pipe and flew back over to the leak with the athleticism of a spider, holding the pipe in place so the water went through. Your entire focus was on your task. I marveled at that for a moment before I returned to searching through your bag.

I found the seeds and it took only about thirty seconds to sprinkle them along the rows. Covering them over with dirt, I used the trowel to try and water them with. It wasn't easy, the shallowness of the trowel making it impossible to carry much water and a lot of it spilling between the pool and the herb garden but I managed to water my new seeds to my satisfaction.

I sighed in accomplishment. I felt sure that when my ankle had healed, I'd return here to watch their progress.

Sometimes things that start small only need a little encouragement, a little nurturing to transform them into something truly magnificent.

I could feel myself being transformed every moment of every day. Every look that you cast at me was your encouragement, your nurture at the feelings that lay buried inside of me yet threatened to reveal themselves. Something still held me back, a fear of the unknown. I wasn't ready to take that final plunge yet. That didn't stop the temptations that continually plagued me however.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself then. I went over to poke around the chickens but Dick scratched me and I stormed off in protest (as elegantly as I could with my hobble).

The sun was high in the sky by now and the sweat had begun to trickle down your back. You'd taken your shirt off while I had been over by the chickens and the muscles rippled at the top of your back as you knelt, securing the pipe.

With nothing else to do, I found myself unable to resist the urge to sit on my rock and stare at you. The fact that you had your back to me made me feel less uncomfortable. I felt content to just sit there and watch you.

And I did, as you finished securing the pipe, as you filled the dirt back in.

It was only when you turned to me for the first time in the hours since you'd commenced your task that I actually felt brought back to reality and a blush appeared on my face.

You were the angel from my dream again but now I felt more than safe and content. Now I felt desire and it frightened me, a desire to rush over and hold you in my arms, being certain that in turn your arms would reach out and hold me to you. It seemed so easy but I couldn't do it. I sat as you approached me, a broad grin stretching across your face, a sense of achievement emanating from your eyes.

"Boy it's hot isn't it. Do you feel like having a swim?"

I shook my head. I would rather say nothing than let verbal diarrhea take over. When you thought about the things that I did, as often as I did, there was always a risk that I might let something slip. You seemed unfazed by my lack of verbal response.

You turned and plunged eagerly into the pool. You came up and flicked the long blonde tendrils back out of your eyes and smiled at me, your eyes sparkling and silently calling me to join you.

It seemed like something out of a dream. It didn't seem real because it seemed so good, too good to be true. Then you disappeared beneath the surface of the pool again and the water settled as if you'd never broken it's surface.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, I started law school recently and have been a bit busy trying to get organised. I'm not sure how this chapter compares to my previous chapters but it probably reflects my thoughts and how I'd expect Gemma's thoughts to be: a little tumultuous. You might notice that the tone changes a couple of times because I wrote parts of it at different times. Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope to get the following chapter up a bit quicker than this one. **Please R&R. **God Bless xx_

**Chapter Five: Water and Wishes Part 2**

It seemed like hours before you re-emerged but I know it must only have been a couple of seconds. One minute you were there, smiling, glowing in the sun's rays and the next, you were gone.

In the mere seconds that you were out of my sight, down below the cool, murky depths, I felt more alone than I can ever remember feeling, even more alone than I had felt when I had first come here. Your absence left an empty space inside of me that left me wondering how I'd cope one day when I went back home. Three months. That was all the time I had left before I would leave and never see this place, or you, ever again.

The fear that seemed to rush upon me like a tidal wave at this thought brought forth another type of fear. When had I come to care about you this much and what did this mean? I had been aware of course that I had begun to develop feelings for you, scarily deep feelings for you but it had never really occurred to me before that there was a deadline.

I would have to make a choice that would impact on the rest of my life and I didn't have a lot of time. I would have to decide between the life I had known and the life that I would come to know. Only the latter involved you.

And so it was with great pleasure that I witnessed you resurfacing. It seemed so natural, as if you were made for the water, gracefully and effortlessly cutting through it like a blade.

It was when your eyes turned to me that I became rooted to the spot. Slowly, you turned and one step at a time, you walked up out of the water towards me.

It was so gradual, as though you were allowing me time to focus on every part of your body: your strong shoulders, your firm chest, your waist, your hips, your legs to which your soaked shorts so tightly clung, your brown legs and feet which were strong and built for the land.

The blue orbs remained trained upon me, watching the path my eyes involuntarily traced down your body. I no longer cared that you knew the effect you had upon me. At the end of the day, you were guiding me towards the choice you thought I should make. I was violently and uselessly attempting to fight against it.

The water droplets still clung to your body, as if even they couldn't bear to leave you. They gave you a certain freshness and life and they unfortunately guided the eye to follow as they made tracks down your chest to your hips.

"let's go back now shall we?" You muttered.

I nodded and you grinned. You made no move to put either your shirt or boots on. You approached me as you were and swept me up into your arms.

I won't lie. I savoured every second that you cradled me in your arms on the way back to the house. The sun was high in the sky and the heat beat down upon us mercilessly yet I found myself wishing that my ankle would not heal so quickly. It was the only excuse I had to get this close to you without having to admit any sort of desire to do so. The current situation made our proximity necessary, never mind the fringe benefits.

I found myself turning my head to face the water droplets which still clung to your chest from the pool. They looked so cool in contrast to the heat of the sun bearing down on the back of my neck.

I pressed my lips towards where one sat precariously balanced upon your shoulder, right up near your neck. It was the very softest touch and the water happily wet my dry lips.

I couldn't have anticipated your reaction. The shudder which raced through your body at the contact made me fear that you'd drop me and my fingers dug into your neck. It was as if you were taken over for a second, not in control of your body, as though it reacted of its own accord.

Once I'd recovered from the shock, I felt a strange sense of pride in the power that I had over you. To know that you suffered just as much as me, that you were just better at masking it. 'More practice' I thought... Pride quickly turned to guilt. I can't even begin to imagine how much it must have destroyed you all those times I had screamed at you, ran away, told you I hated you...

I pressed my body tightly against you. I wanted you to know, without saying it, that I did care about you. I just couldn't bring myself to say those words that could change so much and would mean setting a decision in stone without proper consideration of the alternative.

Your arms circled around me more tightly in response and I smiled into your shoulder. I was lucky that you were so patient. The shudder which had occurred seconds ago had been a one-off revelation of your feelings. Normally you had much more self-restraint and you quickly regained this composure now.

By the time we'd gotten back to the house, my ankle was aching was though it was hot, rusty hinge.

As we approached the fly-screen door I whispered "Ty, my leg's aching. I think I might lie down."

"On your bed?" You asked, turning to glance at me as you did so. Faint concern was in your eyes.

I nodded forlornly. Part of me liked being fussed over.

When we got inside however, instead of taking me straight to my room, you carried me into the lounge-room and lay me down onto the lounge gently. My confusion at this meant I still had my fingers curled securely around your neck and you chuckled silently as you gently pried them away.

"Ty, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I think that your bed needs some nice clean sheets before I leave you to lie down on it don't you think?"

"Ty no!" I clutched your hand. You looked down at it a little surprised. I was a little surprised too and I let go. You looked disappointed then, the way I felt. "I mean, you don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It's fine Gemma. They need to be changed and that way they'll be nice and cool for you and that ankle of yours."

You knelt down to look at my ankle again then and frowned. "Perhaps I shouldn't have let you do all that gardening."

"No!" You glanced up at me, surprised at the outburst, "I enjoyed it, really." I gave you a soft smile, which you returned.

"Alrighty then." You rose and turned to walk up the hallway to the linen cupboard. You pulled out some sheets and pillowcases before shutting the door and walking into my room.

I couldn't help myself. Raising myself up, I hopped down the hallway, using the wall and my good leg for support. As I made my trip, I could see my old sheets flying out the doorway and into the hallway to be washed and then replaced in the cupboard.

I stood in the doorway and grinned as you worked away. Why was it that you seemed so natural at everything? Maybe it was because you'd just always had to do anything for yourself with no mother and a barely present father to speak of. Either way, it was a comical sight, a tanned supermodel tucking in my sheets.

You were so involved you didn't even notice me standing in the doorway. "You know, you'll make a great Mum one day, Ty."

You looked up then, comically placing your hands on your hips in stereotypical mother style "and what do you think you're doing there young lady, I left you on the lounge with strict instructions not to move from that spot until I came to fetch you!"

I giggled. "What firm instructions?"

You grinned and walked around the bed so that you stood directly in front of me. You pushed aside the blonde tendrils that hung in front of your eye and pointed to it with one finger. "The instructions that only need a look to get the message across."

"A look?" I continued.

"A look" you confirmed.

You smiled again then and turned to finish tucking in the sheet. With the blanket folded adequately at the bottom of my bed for the chilling cold that would come in the evening, you returned to my side, ready to place me upon my carefully prepared nest of fresh, clean sheets.

With what seemed like one swift movement you scooped me up and laid me down on the bed. I had to admit the sheets were nice. Cool from being in the cupboard and my ankle felt better immediately.

You sat on the side of the bed, placed your left hand upon the post and leant down over me. I froze for a second then, uncertain of whether you intended to kiss me. You had that cheeky look on your face that always reminded me of the cat that swallowed the canary.

You almost whispered what you said next you were so close, blasé a question as it was: "I might get a cold compress for that ankle and how do you feel about some fresh watermelon?"

I nodded in relief. You smiled, rose up and away from me to fetch such items.

You returned with a cold compress wrapped in a tea-towel, a water melon and a large knife which I gathered was for cutting it up.

You pressed the cool, soothing compress to my ankle after I had sat up a bit and then sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

You cut the watermelon in half and then quarters and then into a chunk for me. "Now don't get sticky juice on your clean sheets." You ordered in that motherly tone you'd recently adopted in mockery of my comment and which you naturally followed with a Ty smile. I smiled in acknowledgement of the order and took my piece.

One thing I did notice about you that didn't spell grace was the way you served food. You were very much a guy in the sense that you just hacked it up and stuck it on a plate.

I took my chunk all the same and ate happily. You cut one of for yourself and we sat, eating in a comfortable silence that stretched right through into our third and fourth chunks.

Surprisingly enough, I was the one that broke the silence with what I thought you would take as a light-hearted joke. "Boy," I said, patting my stomach, "I'm not exactly sure how but I'm gonna be one fat seventeen year old if I keep eating all of this watermelon."

Your eyes had that serious look in them which they sometimes held and my heart sank a little wondering what was to come. You turned your steely gaze to me. It was amazing how one set of eyes could express so much emotion and always so vehemently.

"You are beautiful," you stated in a tone of utmost certainty "and will be when you're seventeen, forty-seven and seventy."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that then. I imagine I was sitting there with my mouth gaping for a response not forthcoming. Your face softened then and you asked aloud, although I sensed it was directed entirely at yourself, "will it be me?"

Not waiting for a response, you took the knife then, dripping with juice along with what remained of the watermelon out of the room.

You returned a minute later empty-handed, I'm just gonna go back and collect all the tools ok Gem."

You began to turn "Don't be too long gone" I uttered before I could stop myself. You smiled softly and I saw your heart warm. Then you turned and disappeared.

I let my head fall back into my pillow and groaned at the unfortunate situation I found myself in.

* * *

You returned a short time later. I didn't ask you what you'd meant by "will it be me?" Some part of me warned myself that I probably didn't want to know but eventually, I couldn't restrain myself.

We were sitting out the front when it happened. We'd just eaten dinner, some cold beef sandwiches you'd rustled up in a matter of minutes.

We sat on that bench out on the patio now. It was the bench at which so much had happened and so much had changed, my heart and mind most particularly. It always seemed to be the place to ask the sorts of deep questions you tended to keep out of the light-hearted playfulness of the kitchen and Separates. You sat gazing out into the distance, sipping water slowly from a glass, as though it were fine wine. I suppose out here it was.

It was getting dark and the cold had set in. I sat with a warm blanket wrapped around myself that you'd fetched for me the moment I'd started shivering, as much as I'd tried to conceal my reaction to the cold. This once again confirmed to me just how well you knew me: my every expression, every glance, right down to the slightest gesture of my body with its every twitch. I found myself wondering if you ever thought about, well, my body...and yours. I shook the thoughts of your body out my head: a memory I doubted I would ever forget and wondered if I wanted to.

I still didn't like expressing vulnerability to you in some respects, as though I would somehow become dependent upon you and then become trapped. It was always the feeling of being trapped that frightened me away but now, I wanted an answer.

You looked so at peace, gazing out. It seemed as though you were totally alone, you're eyes had turned icy and cold as though your soul was a million miles away. I imagined you sitting out here, alone in the years before you had brought me here. I imagined you doing the same in the years after I had left. An old man would sit here on this bench, barely recognisable to me except for the same icy blue eyes staring off into the distance dreaming about something that I couldn't begin to imagine, perhaps dreaming about me.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming desire to bring you back to me that finally made me take the final plunge and ask you. Although you were right beside me, it was as though you weren't there. I felt very alone without your wit and your smiles.

"Ty?"

Something of the life returned to your eyes and you turned to face me. A part of you was still absent though, left behind at wherever you'd just been visiting.

"What did you mean when you said, you know, 'Will it be me?..'"

I searched your face. You seemed to return to yourself then. You're eyes lit up with life and you seemed fully aware of my presence once again. A slight smile twitched at the corner of your mouth, a small, sad smile.

You gently took my hand in your own and stroked it with your thumb, slowly and lovingly. You turned your eyes down to watch it. "One day Gemma, you will make someone the happiest and more fortunate man in the whole world. I just wonder...if it will be me."

I stared at you while you said this but you didn't meet my gaze. To see you so sad, so lost, a part of me wanted to reach out to you so desperately, to take you in my arms and hold you and tell you that I would never leave you but I knew that that was impossible. As much as I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't leave behind all I'd known: my parents, my friends, my life. Could I?

Still, I didn't stop myself from murmuring "Who knows?" I gave a small smile as I saw you turn your face up to me. You stared right into my eyes through your blonde strands, as though you were trying to see if I was lying by examining my soul.

You didn't smile. You stood up and scooped me up in your arms, opened the screen door and carried me into the kitchen and down the hallway to my room.

You didn't look down at me. You simply stared straight ahead, as though you'd returned to the place you were at before. It wasn't the reaction I had expected and I must admit I was a little disappointed and a little frightened.

When you finally laid me down on my bed you returned to yourself again and looked deep into my eyes. Leaning down on one arm, your face was mere inches from me. I don't know what I saw in your eyes. I think it was a desire, not a sexual sort of desire but almost a desire for recognition, for love maybe.

"Did you mean that Gem, were you telling the truth?"

You were very close to me, too close. I had a sudden feeling of being trapped as though the decision I would have to make had slammed down upon my chest, trying to force an answer from me. I could see my parents over in the corner of the room, their eyes full of a similar desire "Choose me!" they cried silently.

With a sudden desire to push the burden from me I cried out "Don't look so deeply into it, I didn't say yes!"

The weight of the decision suddenly rushed away and was replaced by the weight of regret and sorrow.

You looked as though I had just slapped you across the face. You're eyes turned icy again and you stood upright.

My hand stretched up towards you. My parents had left me now and so had you.

"Ty, I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't be" you cut me off. Your voice was soft though your tone was a little severe. "The hope is good enough."

You leant down and kissed me on the forehead but it was cold, different to the warmth and affection it usually held for me. Then you straightened again, turned and left the room, shutting the door and leaving me in darkness.

I wanted to scream but I feared you'd return again and with those cold blue eyes. I did all I could do, I turned on my side with my back to the door and cried angry, frustrated, muffled tears into my pillow. My whole body felt as though it was going to rip apart with the different emotions that battled for control inside of me. How did you choose between two options without threatening the loss of both? That's what I'd done tonight. Both had been there, battling to be my choice and I couldn't handle it, now I was alone. Is this how it would end?

A least my parents hadn't really been here but that had been real pain in your eyes and the ice contained in them struck me through the heart. Had I lost you too?

This was what spiraled through my thoughts as I fell into a fitful slumber, tears still raking down the sides of my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everyone, sorry for the delay. This chapter is probably a little heavier than the others but probably fitting considering the way I ended my last chapter. There are a lot of metaphors and sneaky little things in here that you might vaguely remember from my previous chapters or from the original _Stolen _Book. Don't worry about finding them because it won't disrupt the chapter at all, they're just little sneaky things for fun if you feel like it. Please **R&R **and tell me what you think. I am open to your creative criticism. While I am the author of this fic, I still want to stay true to the purpose of fanfiction which is to write it the way fans want it. if you have any general guidelines for future chapters or general criticisms of what ideas or themes you didn't like in this chapter, please let me know and I will give them great consideration with future chapters. Any request to speed things up however will not be heeded, suspense and tension is needed. :) _ d/c: original characters and concepts property of Lucy Christopher_. God Bless xx_**  
**

**Chapter Six: Dreams**

Sleep brought me no relief that night. When my heaving chest had finally slowed down to a steady, aching rhythm and I had submitted to the smothering blackness of night, I had a dream. I suppose saying I had a nightmare would be a more accurate description. Everything was so real, so vivid. All I know is when I awoke, my heart felt as though it had been ripped out of my chest.

In my dream, I had woken up in my room but there was no sunlight streaming through the window. The entire room was pitch black, as it had been before I'd fallen asleep. I'd risen up hastily from my bed and ran down the hallway to the kitchen but you weren't there. I ran to every room, my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. All of your personal possessions had gone from your room and a blanket was neatly folded at the end of your bed. If you had left, it wasn't sudden.

I found myself tearing out through the flyscreen door, hoping that I might catch you. The sun was high in the sky and it shone down upon me unmercifully, searing my flesh. I panted with exhaustion and fear, lifting my hand up to shield my eyes from the light, searching for the dot in the distance that would mark your car.

There was nothing and I say this with full consideration of what I had defined as nothing to before. There were no Separates out in the distance, no random scrubby bushes, nothing, just an endless stretch of red sand stretching out into the distance. I could have been on Mars for all I knew.

When I turned around the house had disappeared and I was all alone in the middle of the desert with no shelter and no provisions. I was in the sort of situation and place in which I would most certainly die of dehydration. That was of course if I didn't die of heartbreak first. To be truthful, that wasn't improbable.

I started to run in any direction, as though something or someone would magically appear but red sand continued to stretch out before me as though I wasn't even moving. It wasn't going to let me escape. I was all alone in a crimson ocean that completely surrounded me and threatened to drown me, to drag me down into its abyss.

I was buckled over with exhaustion, unable to go on. My throat burned in thirst and the only sound I could manage was a whisper, a single word, your name, _"Ty..."_

* * *

I woke up to a sharp intake of breath. My sheets were twisted all around me, suffocating and tight. They were red, as though I was lying in a pool of blood. Excellent choice Ty.

The salty dried tracks of tears covered my face, making it feel like a cracked mask and I rubbed at it before conceding to let the tracks remain. I felt more tired before I had fallen asleep, totally deprived of energy. It was as though I had actually been running. I suppose I could only run away from so much before it all caught up with me and swept me under like a tidal wave. That's what fear does to you.

The sunlight was streaming through my window. It was the next day, a small consolation after that endless, exhausting night. I slowly untwisted myself and swung my legs around to the side of the bed.

I tried to stand upon my legs. They were weak and wobbly but my ankle felt fine. It wasn't aching or painful. A strange and terrible thought occurred to me then. It was almost as though you were separating yourself from me further by removing the necessity for me to depend upon you. Don't ask me how but it almost seemed to me that you could do that if you wanted to. There was a strange and alluring mystery about you that drew me in. I wanted to find out more about you. I knew that parts of it would make me cry and yet others would make me fearful. The perfect example of which was when you'd told me you'd been stalking me for all those years. I still didn't know whether to fear you or feel gratified that you'd chosen to watch over me. Regardless however, I wanted to know. I wanted to connect with you and understand you. I wanted to become a part of you.

I rose and stumbled over to the chest of drawers to change. I didn't even look at what I pulled out. I just pulled my old, sweaty top from yesterday up over my head and shrugged the other down in its place. My feet were cold but I didn't put my boots on. It just didn't feel right to do so for some reason. My hands were shaking involuntarily and I yelled at them silently to stop but they didn't respond. I sighed. I wasn't even in control of my own body anymore.

I padded down the hallway slowly, my heart ready to stop, dreading that you wouldn't be there and that I'd have to live my nightmare all over again. Every step was an effort, my legs feeling as though they were about to collapse beneath me at any minute.

I almost breathed out in relief when I saw you. You had your back to me. Even through your t-shirt I could see your muscled back was tense and your whole frame seemed stiff. Apparently you hadn't slept well either.

I pulled out a chair and it squeaked loudly. You stopped to flinch in response for a second involuntarily and then went back to flipping bacon in a frypan, the sound of sizzling a loud, irritating buzzing. Your silence increased the magnitude of every other sound. The slow, steady beat of my heart pounded in my ears like a drum.

Eventually, you stopped to flip some bacon and eggs onto two plates and turned around to face me. You mouth was hard and your eyes looked even icier than the last time I'd seen you. You plonked my plate down heavily in front of me. The glistening fat on the bacon made me want to vomit but I tried to swallow the feeling and looked up at you.

You sat down heavily. You weren't eating either. You were gazing at me but the look in your eyes gave me the impression that it was not really me in a sense. It was almost as though you were looking at an image of me, your own memory, As though I'd already left. Your eyes held a sadness behind the ice. It was a mask of course, one you had always worn but one I had always pretended didn't exist. I hadn't liked to think you had any vulnerability underneath. I was quite content to view you as the monster. Obviously I wasn't able, or willing, to keep that ignorance up for long. I could see through your mask now because I was finally willing to see the way I was destroying you.

You sensed me staring at you and set about cutting up your bacon, pretending to eat though I sensed you had about as great an appetite as I did. It unnerved me, the way you're approach to food had altered so drastically from your standard last meal rush. You looked as if you didn't even taste it as it went into your mouth. If nothing else, this blatantly symbolised that something was wrong.

I followed suit, cutting up my bacon and trying to put on a cheerful air though most likely failing miserably. It was a terrible pursuit of normality. Don't ask me why I attempted it. I suppose that's how we cope when everything around us falls apart, we try to pretend everything's fine. We wear a mask and hope people don't see through it. This can't be sustained for long. Eventually we let everything out and it's almost a relief when we do. The only problem is, the longer we keep it bottled up, the more painful it is to let out.

I smiled at you, although in retrospect it probably looked more like a grimace. You didn't look up to see it. That's probably a good thing. "Thanks Ty, this smells delicious."

You didn't respond. You didn't even give the slightest hint of recognition. I frowned and tried to rack my brain for another way to break the ice.

Eventually I realised there was no way around it. I had to confront you "Ty, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Don't worry about it" you murmured. You're full attention was still directed down at your food which you'd successfully mutilated by this stage.

I suddenly got incredibly angry. I was sick of you pushing everything down inside as though I was ignorant and heartless enough to just ignore what I knew was happening inside of you. It was true that that's what I had done before but surely you'd realised that I'd changed. You were always watching me so closely. Surely you'd seen!..

"Yes worry, because now I've lost my parents and you!" You finally looked up at me. Your eyes searched my face curiously. Your mouth was still a hard line.

"That's right!" I cry, "You've taken everything away from me, everyone I've ever loved all I've ever known, all gone!"

Your eyes glowed vehemently then. I sensed I was in for a battering. Who knew how long you'd kept that bottled up inside? I didn't care, I had nothing to lose.

"Do you think that this is easy for me!" You cried. Your eyes began to glisten with what I assumed to be tears of frustration and the steadiness disappeared from your voice "I spend every second of every day trying to reconcile the fact that you're going to leave me!"

"How do you know that? How can you even _begin _to think you know how I feel!"

I stood and pushed my chair out from the table. It fell over and crashed loudly to the floor.

Tears traced familiar paths down my cheeks as I ran out the front door, slamming the flyscreen door shut behind me.

I could hardly see where I was going through the sheets of tears. It was like the heavy rain back home when I used to sit and watch it through the windows. Trees and buildings become little more than blurred shapes, distorted by the path of the water. I could still always make out the boy sitting across the road under the bus shelter however, the one who had brought me the bird's nest.

I just saw red and I ran. I didn't know or care where I was going. I just knew I had to get away from your pain. It was going to destroy you and drag me down with you.

After a little while I turned back briefly to see your outline standing on the patio. You were staring passively out at me, your stature dropped. You'd finally given in to the pain. In a momentary lapse of reason you'd stripped the mask away to show me your pain and you knew it. There was no turning back now. It was all over.

I turned back around and kept running. A couple of times I wobbled or tripped over a stone or scratched my leg on a scrubby bush but I kept going for as long as I could. It seemed like I ran for hours but it was a minute if that.

My legs soon crumbled beneath me and I ended up face down in the dust. With nothing else left to do, I curled up and cried, loudly and heavily, my whole body thrown into every sob that echoed forth from my heaving, cavernous chest. I couldn't breathe and I felt as though I was going to die but apparently not before my heart would break.

I felt a shadow over me and your familiar arms circling around me. You picked me up gently the way you always used to, with your strong arms lifting me up and holding me protectively around my legs and back. I clung to you frantically and continued to sob into your neck, grabbing at your shirt as though you'd disappear if I didn't hold on tightly enough.

When I was able to form words I found myself mumbling: "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know..." You hushed me and kissed me on the forehead. It was a tender. It felt like forever since you'd kissed me that way, long enough ago to be a dream. I could feel my heart mending inside of me. Maybe we would survive after all. Maybe we had just postponed our torture.

You carried me back inside and laid me down upon the lounge. I could feel you beginning to release me and I wrapped my arms around you desperately "No, don't leave me, stay with me, please..."

You relented and sat down beside me. You wrapped your arms around me and held me to you. I was still sobbing into your chest.

"Now I've lost you for good, or did I never have you to begin with?" You asked quietly. You raised your hand up to my eyes and wiped away my tears gently with your thumb. My sobs began to slow a little at your touch and at the warm look in your eyes.

"Gemma?.." you whispered "Gemma are you going to leave me?"

"Please don't ask me that Ty" I whispered in response, "I don't know."

You held me against you tighter and rested your chin upon my head, almost rocking me. Slowly, I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

I had a dream. In my dream I cried out into the distance until I grew hoarse, until I fell to my knees down in the dust. Your shadow came over me and you carried me away. You rescued me and I was safe...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, sorry once again for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note that after this, I will have to skip some time to get to another major stage but it should be worth it. Please **R&R** :) God Bless xx_**  
**

**Chapter Seven: Light of Life**

I felt a soft, warm contentedness as I slowly began to wake. I felt safe and protected. In the nightmare I had had last night, you had abandoned me and I had felt as though my soul had been ripped to shreds, that my life and my world had collapsed around me. In the dream I had just had, you had found me and carried me away; you had rescued me. Once again, I was hit by the startling realisation that you were becoming central to my life and my being but unlike before, I decided not to fight it. I remained where I was lying, my eyes softly closed, not wishing to wake up from the comfort of my dream, if indeed a dream was all it was.

Eventually however, I could resist no longer. I slowly opened my eyes. For some reason, I was surprised to see you smiling down at me, some blonde tendrils trickling down onto the top of my head and your eyes sparkling down at me with love and mirth. I realised that my face was resting against the top of your chest against your neck and that my left hand was cupping your right pectoral. I blushed as I retracted it. You seemed unperturbed, your arms still circled me, holding me to you.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. You raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. I realised I had better rephrase my question "I mean, normally whenever I wake up, you're out working or cooking or something."

"You asked me not to go." You replied quietly.

It all flooded back to me then, my dream, our argument, my frantic sprint out across the desert and your arms circling around me and carrying me back inside.

You probably saw my memory flooding back to me in my eyes. You could read the story in my eyes as easily as a book now.

"Do you feel like doing some painting today?" You asked softly.

"Painting?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not long before the sun sets and the colours will look beautiful."

"Ok" I smiled sheepishly, I remembered the last time you had been painting. You'd sent me off to get some sort of plant and when I'd returned you'd had no pants on. I hoped you didn't resort to that this time. It was not as though I had no desire to see you in your 'natural form' (though I would never admit that to you).

My real concern was how I'd react and the embarrassment that would show up clear on my face. My strength and determination has slowly turned to putty over the past few weeks, most of my shields had been let down and I could no longer hide how I felt from you.

Slowly, you released the hold you had around me and it almost felt as though a warm blanket was being ripped away. Your eyes still held that warmth however, enough to keep me feeling safe. I was beginning to realise that nothing hurt me more than your distance and the absence of your warmth and affection.

You stood and proffered your hand to me. It reminded me of that day when we'd been chasing the snake in the Separates. I was ready for the end that day, ready for the fangs to sink into my leg, ready for the poison to start coursing through my body, ready for 'us', if I dared to say it, to be over when we'd only just barely begun. But then I'd opened my eyes and you'd been there, hand wrapped around the serpent, there to rescue me from it all and with your same hand, stretched out to me, and your same blue eyes, full of warmth, calling me to take it and to come with you.

Recalling that, and all that had come from that one, single act, I smiled up at you and took your hand. We walked out through the door and across the red sand to your paint shed, never taking our eyes off of one another the entire time, a smile lighting up both of our lips'.

You finally released my hand slowly and I will dare to say begrudgingly when we were inside. Immediately, you set about gathering some plants and rocks and other ingredients that you had sprawled around the room and began mashing them individually into smooth pastes.

I looked around for somewhere to sit and watch. I found an old box over in a corner and upon testing it, it seemed solid enough. I carried it over to somewhere in front of the door, which still sat slightly ajar and sat down upon it. From here, the setting sun shone in through the door and on to you, giving you a heavenly sort of glow. When you had finished painting yourself, I anticipated that you would glisten even brighter, like a cool stream basking in the warm, sparkling sunlight.

Eventually, you had finished creating your paints. With one small smile at me, which I returned, you pulled your shirt up over your head to reveal your bare chest. Grabbing a brush, you dabbed it in some brown paint and knelt down onto your knees. With your eyes closed you slowly began to trace a winding pattern across your chest with two straight lines on either side, streaking out towards your shoulders. I eventually realised that this was meant to represent the Separates.

Dabbing your brush in the colours again repeatedly, you then proceeded to paint the rest of the scene: the house, the sheds and the camel, ensuring all of it was clearly definable and yet connected, all part of one, great, thing. I realised then that you were painting your life now, as it stood. With your eyes shut, it seemed that you felt rather than saw what you painted, as though your soul was pouring out and guiding your hand across its human canvas.

The last thing you painted was a bright yellow shape just below your left pectoral. I found myself staring at it curiously but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's that?" I pointed at it.

You opened your eyes and followed my finger to the yellow figure. You smiled at it and then looked back up at me.

"That's you, the light of my life."

I stared at you for a minute, unsure how to respond and then glanced back at it. Yes, I could see it now, faintly definable arms and legs, a torso and a head with flowing locks.

You must have taken my brief silence negatively. "It sounds corny I know but it's true. Don't get me wrong, there have been times when you've made me feel more dark and alone than ever but you have ultimately been the greatest light in my life: it's source, reason and purpose."

You glanced down at the shape on your chest and softly placed your hand over it. "That's why I painted you over my heart."

Sudden inspiration struck me then. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head so that I was wearing only my sports bra and walked over towards you.

"Paint me"

You looked up at me then and I saw you blush for the first time. With a small smile, I turned around so that I had my back to you and knelt down as I had seen you do so before.

After a few seconds, I felt you begin you paint down along my spine and across my back. It was so slow and sensual and the paint was so cold. I often felt myself jerking unvoluntarily but you never appeared to make a mistake. You were an expert at this.

Eventually you stopped. Rising briefly to fetch a paint stained mirror from the dark corner of the room, you returned and reflected my back at an angle so that I could admire your artistry.

I was a little unnerved by what I saw: you had divided my life into two parts. The left side of my back was a simpler version of your life on your chest, minus me and with an outlined brown figure which I gathered was you. This was separated by a line down my spine from another painting on the right side of my back, depicting a gloomy looking building and some dark, blurred figures: England and my parents.

"Your life" you stated, half jokingly, half serious. I could read the tone of your voice now the way you could read me.

I suddenly took the mirror from your hands and lay it down beside me. I leant back, gently clasped the sides of your waist the best I could from behind and pulled your chest in towards my back. You wrapped your arms around my waist and leant in closer so that the back of my head rested in the groove between your neck and collarbone and your chin rested upon it.

We sat like that for about a minute. Then I released you. You let go of me slowly in response and I turned to glance at your chest briefly before picking up the mirror again and reflecting my back so that I could see the result of our embrace upon your handiwork.

The contact had blurred both the image on your chest and upon my back. It was now an indefinable mess of black and brown, yellow and red across us both.

I placed the mirror down again, satisfied and turned to you once more. "Now our lives are one." I smiled a small smile, my eyes expressing so much more than words ever could.

You smiled in response. Rising up, you helped me up to my feet and then turned me, your hand still in mine, to face the door.

The sun was almost completely set now. The sky was a brilliant and beautiful mix of black, brown, yellow and red as the day sought to lay to rest in the comforting concealment of darkness before starting over again tomorrow.

You led me slowly outside. When you reached a certain distance, you lay down upon the red sand, which lay dancing slowly in a soft breeze, and helped me down to your side.

The light of the setting sun lit up the blurred image upon your chest and sparkled. I lay down upon the top half of your chest, feeling the cool, wet paint covering the right side of my face and you gently wrapping your arms around me, holding me to you.

We both closed our eyes. I could feel the horizon sparkling upon my back as well. It was a perfect, symbiotic relationship where you and I were one with each other and were in turn one with this world that shone down upon us and completely surrounded us. For the first time, I felt I really understood your attraction to this place; that it was your home, your life, your mother and family. For the first time, I felt as though I was really a part of it.

I stayed in the warm circle of your embrace and beneath the warm light of the setting sun until it disappeared to leave behind only the twinkling stars like glistening tears in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for taking so long but I truly have had sooo much stuff to do. You can thank ElaBear for motivating me to take some time to sit back and write another chapter. I hope you like it, please note that the poor swimming ability is based on me :P Also, if I ever take a while to write some more don't worry that I've abandoned it, I will let you know when this story is finished and it still has a while to go yet. :) **Please R&R. **d/c: I own nothing except my own imagination. :) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Eight: Team**

As cliché as it sounds, I can say with certainty that time seemed to really fly by. The days seemed to elapse one into another and I cannot honestly say that I didn't enjoy a single moment that I spent with you. I felt more content and happy and just generally peaceful than I ever remember feeling my entire life.

Once I decided to cooperate with you, I unconsciously found myself settling into a routine. I would wake up in the morning and get dressed. Then, while you were out getting things prepared for the day's job I would walk over to the Separates, feed Dick and the chickens and water the plants.

I would walk back to the house then. Sometimes you made breakfast, I could smell the bacon sizzling long before I got into the kitchen. I hadn't really been able to appreciate how good your bacon was, remembering the circumstances under which I had first tasted it but I found myself looking forward to it now, more readily each time, so that I would find myself running into the kitchen in the morning to see you leaning over the stove, greeting me with a smile.

Other times, you would still be out getting ready and I would get breakfast ready. I would make bacon and eggs or toast or cereal and cut up some banana to sprinkle over it or some sultanas. The look of appreciation and joy you had on your face whenever you came into the kitchen to see me cooking was my biggest motivator. I had never really taken to cooking much back home but I found that out here, where time and space was endless, It became one of my favourite past times.

I don't think it was the fact that I was cooking that made you so happy. If I'd taken to woodwork or sewing or anything at all I don't think it would have mattered. I believe it was the fact that I was doing something for you, to make you happy because I wanted to, that you loved so much. It was a symbol of the fact that I was beginning to accept my situation and accept you. Whether it was a good thing or not, that was enough to instil hope in you that I might choose to stay.

During the day, I would stand by while you conducted whatever task you had decided needed doing. One day I specifically remember you decided to fix the roof. It was beginning to rust at one end and you needed to replace a portion of it. I stood by and handed you tools, fetched you drinks, whatever you needed and each item you took with as much pleasure and appreciation as if I'd handed you a cheque for a small fortune.

It was nice just to be near you. When you weren't gracing me with your glad smiles and shining eyes you were completely focused upon your task. You crouched on the roof with your back bent, sweat trickling down your neck, bronze muscles rippling, brow furrowed and eyes staring down the opposing item, willing it to surrender to your strong grasp. It always did, eventually.

When the job was finally done, you jumped down from the roof with ease and smiled at me warmly before taking the cloth I offered to you to mop up the sweat which continued to trickle down your neck and chest. "Thanks Gem," you smiled "we make a great team."

"_We make a great team..." _Every day, at the completion of the job you said that to me, looking me straight in the eyes all the time you said it. Every time, I would smile back but never say anything. I knew it was true though, each day made me more certain of that fact.

I would make some sandwiches while you took a quick shower and then after lunch we would go do some easier work or have some fun. By that time, the heat of the day made it impossible to continue doing anything more strenuous, even for you.

Sometimes we'd go painting again and we'd paint each other, then we'd go and jump in the pool in the middle of the Separates. The first time I had been very cautious, I wasn't the best swimmer back home and I had no idea how deep the water was.

"Come on in Gemma, the water's fantastic."

"Um, no I'll just sit here and watch." I gestured to a large rock, the one I'd sat on when you were fixing the pipe and began to walk over to it.

"Are you sure? It's very hot today Gemma and the water is nice and cool..." you splashed a little bit at me in an attempt to demonstrate that fact. You face was lit up and I smiled involuntarily for a brief moment as I looked at you before looking back down again at the ground.

I could hear the splash as you got out of the water then and the sound of your wet feet upon the dry leaves on the ground.

You lay your left hand on my back, I have to admit, the cool wetness felt good, and turned my chin up to you with your other hand.

You're blue eyes were staring down at me with concern. "Gemma, are you frightened of the water?"

I tried to glance down again but it was difficult when you were holding my face at that angle. "I'm not a very good swimmer and it looks pretty deep."

"Gemma...look at me."

Slowly I turned my eyes back up to you.

"I would never, ever let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?" Your eyes bore deep into my own and held a sincerity that I couldn't possibly have doubted.

Standing upright, you reached your hand out for me to take. My mind flashed back to that time I'd almost been bitten by that snake. I can't imagine how different things might be right now if you hadn't gotten to it in time but you did, and now you were asking me to go for a swim with you. I can do that.

Slowly, I reached out and grasped your hand. Marvelling at how tiny and smooth my hand looked against your own, although it was not nearly as white as it once had been. The sun has begun to take its toll on me as well.

Smiling, you pulled me up to my feet and led me over to the water.

"Sit on the edge there." You beckoned for me to take a seat. With trepidation, I crouched down and then sat with my feet dangling in the pool. It did feel glorious with the sun beating down on my back.

You jumped in, splashing me a bit in the process. "Sorry Gem" you chuckled.

Gliding over to me, you stood with both of your arms out to me. "It's ok Gemma, it's not that deep over here. Jump into my arms."

I took another frantic glance at the water. It looked welcoming but intimidating at the same time. I didn't know how deep it was, how dangerous it would be, what lay underneath, ready to bite or become entangled around my ankle and drag me down. I could only see the surface, gliding along. Was I really willing to make a decision based upon what little I could see on the surface?

When I was kid, I had been desperate to play in my cousin's swimming pool. My mother had told me I wasn't allowed because I was too little but being the stubborn child I was, I had persisted in sneaking over to the side and jumping in.

The little swimming training I'd had had been insufficient to prepare me for a jump into the deep end. I hadn't realised that at the time though. I was only in there for a couple of seconds before my cousin dived in and fished me out but it had been enough. My mother had lectured me all the way home about how I could have been hurt or killed. From that day forward, she'd banned me from ever going swimming again and I hadn't pushed it. The last memory I had was of struggling there in the water, fighting to stay afloat and gasping for air.

But it was different now and I wasn't making a decision just based upon the surface. I was making a decision with you there, reaching your arms out to me, assuring me that it was safe and that you would protect me. It was all about trusting in you.

The last thing I remember seeing is your eyes and the last thing I remember thinking about is the memory of my mother's voice ringing through my mind "_you are never going swimming again Gemma," _before I leap off the side of the pool and into your arms.

I could have counted the seconds in my head I felt like I was flying through the air before you caught me in your arms. I gripped you tightly around the neck with my arms and you wrapped your arms around me, holding me close.

After a couple of seconds I relaxed a bit, when I could feel the rocky surface beneath me. The water was every bit as cool and refreshing as I had thought it would be.

"Deep breath Gemma and we'll go under to cool you down." I looked into your eyes frantically and you smiled. "It's ok Gem, It's just quick under and back up and I won't let go of you, I'm coming with you. Ok?"

I looked into his eyes. The look they held was exactly what I needed to give me the courage to nod my head in assent.

"Ok, take a deep breath and down..."

I remember feeling your arms still clasped around me as the cool water washed all over my body and then the light pressure of the water coming back down upon me as we rose back up to the surface.

I took a couple of quick sharp breaths when we reached the top but you were right, it had been worth it. My whole body felt refreshed now. Your arms were still clasped around me.

"You want to come out a little bit deeper now?"

I nodded shakily again. You glided slowly away from the shore a little bit. When you'd reached a distance, you unwrapped your arms from around me and took one of the arms I'd had around your neck and placed the hand in yours.

"I'm right here holding your hand, we'll just do a bit of froggy swimming."

"Froggy swimming?" I asked, it was the first thing I'd said since I'd come into the water.

You smiled. I appeared to be a bit more relaxed now. "It's like breaststroke but you keep your head above water. Easy-peasy."

Slowly you began to swim, pushing the water back with your arms and legs and propelling yourself forward and I did the same beside you. It was quite simple, I had no doubt you could probably dive and do butterfly and everything but was glad you were taking it easy for my sake.

I became quite confident after that. We ended up over near the shallow part where I'd jumped in and with a quick grin, you released my hand and raced back over to the middle of the pool and floated there with your arms out to me.

"Swim to me Gemma"

As quickly as I could, I swam across what was probably the deepest part of the pool and over to you, immediately gripping onto you as we floated there in the middle. I was tired by then and I wrapped my arms around you and rested my head upon your shoulder. You kissed my forehead as you proceeded to wrap your arms around me, hugging me close to you.

I stayed like that with you, floating in the deepest part of the pool, feeling safer than I would ever have imagined was possible. From that point we went swimming almost every day. It was bliss.

But then came the day when I'd have to make the biggest decision of my life. The next day, I would either be leaving or staying and I had absolutely no idea what that decision would be. Nor did you and that's really what killed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Once again I apologise most wholeheartedly for the wait and thank you all for being so patient. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please **R&R **:) God Bless xx d/c: I only own my imagination. :)

**Chapter Nine: The calm before the storm**

It had taken a long time for me to truly accept you: to accept the fact that you cared about me, that you wouldn't let anything hurt me and then that I cared about you too, more than I was ever willing to admit, even now. I won't lie and say that at first I didn't hate you. I admit that I was so scared and angry and frightened that I even attempted to take my own life. I won't even pretend that I didn't hide my feelings from you, and from myself, when they began to emerge and that even now, part of that essence of human nature that teaches us not to trust one another if we don't want to be broken by them remains.

There was barely a spare moment when we weren't together now. The only time we really spent apart was when we slept, although your dark silhouette stalking past my door and the long, deep breaths I could hear echoing down the hallway while you slept made me feel content and safe. In the moments when we were truly apart however, I missed you more than I could possibly imagine. Time literally seemed to drag out, enjoying the torture it plagued upon me and my repressed emotions.

When you returned however, I was the happiest I had ever been. You seemed to glow, as though you had your own unique light that I couldn't help but be drawn to, like a moth to a flame. Unlike a moth however, I had to learn over time that if I became closer to you I wouldn't be burned. On the contrary, it was as if your light was contagious. When you smiled, it was as though a bright warm light burned deep within my soul, threatening to unleash itself and take over me. So far, it had not fully succeeded. I had been strong, letting only glimpses of light out but every ember I emitted seemed to make you glow even more brightly. It was a cycle that I knew would inevitably end in me losing control and I was both frightened and thrilled by this almost certain eventuality.

On the day before I had to make the life-changing decision of whether I would stay or go, your coldness completely banished the warmth I had felt slowly building inside of me for the past few months. When I say coldness, I don't mean that you were cruel or hard, as if those were even part of your nature. I mean merely that it felt as though you were distant from me, and your eyes held a sadness that I hadn't seen for months, not since I had rejected your warmth previously.

I can't say for certain what was going through your mind, although I suspect that you had, in a way, given up. You still cared about me, you still desperately wanted me to stay but you sensed in your heart that I was going to choose London and my family over you; that the next day I would be gone and you would never see me again. I did nothing to alter this thought because I really had no clue what I was going to do. What could be worse than holding your hand and telling you to your face that I was going to stay, only to change my mind and leave the next day? It was hard for me to see you suffering but in my mind, it was better for you to be prepared now in case I chose to leave, rather than getting your hopes up and then completely crushing you. I know it's pretty crappy reasoning but it's what I had been doing from the very beginning; ever since I knew I would have to choose.

The change in your spirits was evident from the very beginning of the day. The night before I had left you glowing and happy, with a secret pleasure in my heart at knowing that I could bring so much joy to another human being. When I went into the kitchen the next morning, you had your back to me cooking pancakes. Even before you turned to me and I saw the hollowness in your blue eyes I could sense the coldness. You greeted me but the words were empty and the smile was forced. I didn't question you. I knew very well what day it was.

You were quieter than normal. Normally, our days were filled with endless banter, quick jokes and light comments that held more depth than we admitted aloud. Now you spoke rarely and when you looked at me, I could still see the love in your eyes but it was that same look I had seen a few times before, as though I had already gone and you were merely gazing at a memory of me.

The day passed much like that. After dinner we sat out on the porch like we used to. It was very cold that night and you brought out a blanket for me before taking a seat and staring out into the distance. I didn't try to hold myself back. Quickly, I walked over to you and sat close beside you, draping the blanket over both of us, and clinging softly to you with my head resting against the top of your chest. I gazed out into the distance as you did but I could feel you wrap your arms around me and hold me against you.

A few minutes passed like that. Then you spoke.

"It's the day tomorrow," you muttered, with a minor amount of forced neutrality.

"Yes, I know," I replied, clinging to you a little more tightly.

We were silent a minute longer.

"I love you Gemma, you know that don't you?" You continued to stare out into the distance as you said it but then you turned and looked down at me.

I looked up and smiled softly "Yes Ty, I know."

I reached up and stroked your cheek once, from the tip of your cheekbone down the light blonde stubble on your chin. Your eyes still held sadness but I was sure that you were going to kiss me then. Everything in your body language told it: you moved unconsciously closer, your eyes glanced down from my eyes to my lips and you tilted my chin up to you with the tip of your right hand.

But then you stopped. You dropped your hand and turned your face away and in that moment I felt my heart break. It wasn't the fact that I was mourning some unspoken, unfulfilled desire. It was because I knew that it was a symbol of the fact that you had given up.

I couldn't bear it, and excused myself to go to bed. You didn't turn to look at me when I spoke to you but I held your hand for a brief second and I felt you soften slightly beneath my touch.

The lights in the house were still on when I turned my bedroom light off and got into bed. They stayed on for at least the next hour. I imagine you were still sitting out on the front porch, thinking over things.

It was a particularly cold night that night and the emptiness lingering inside of me which reflected your own did not assist. I had soon curled up in a ball and had the sheets and blanket tucked tightly around me but I still couldn't seem to get warm let alone fall asleep, as much as I wanted to. Sleep meant escape.

I cried a few tears of frustration before you appeared in the doorway. You leaned with one hand against the doorframe watching me calmly, and a soft, small smile lifted the corner of your mouth as you gazed at me lovingly through a shield of repressed sorrow.

Your expression changed suddenly when you noticed I was still awake. "You're still awake?" you stated worriedly. "Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm just cold is all" I murmured quietly.

"I'll go and get a heater and bring it in..."

You turned to leave the room.

"No, Ty!"

You stopped and slowly turned to face me again.

"What is it Gem?"

"Will you...will you sleep with me...tonight?"

I'd looked down embarrassed as I'd asked but when I looked up you had one eyebrow quirked up, reminiscent of the humour I loved so much in you.

"Not like that!" I exclaimed, "I just mean sleep."

"Ok" you said softly. Your seriousness had returned but I could hear the quiet love in your tone. "I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later, after I had heard you get some clothes from your room and brush your teeth in the bathroom, your silhouette appeared at my door once more and stood, waiting to confirm my permission to enter.

I sat up in the bed and then you began to walk slowly across the room. Even though I was freezing cold, you were shirtless with only a pair of cotton shorts on. I moved over so that you could slide in beside me.

You lay flat on your back and I rested my head upon your chest and laid my left arm across your body. Then you wrapped your arms around me again and held me to you. In that instant, I felt warmth again.

You leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Is this how you figured your first time in this bed with me would be?" I asked, smiling up at you.

"not quite" you smiled, "but there's no where I'd rather be just the same."

Within five minutes, we were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

ATTENTION: I know that you all want to get on with reading the fic but please take a minute to read this first! _I gather that you can all tell that it's a special time of year by the fact that I've updated__ in less than two weeks! LOL :). I want to thank you all for your support in reading and reviewing this fic. It has really made this a truly enjoyable and inspiring experience and I hope this will continue into the new year. This is a very crucial chapter as I'm sure you all know (there's been a lot of build-up ;)) and the way it ends may give you the impression that this is the end of the fic. I just want to say upfront that that is not the case, it is merely the end of this section and the fic will continue in the new year. Also, after some thought, I have settled upon the song **'Arms' by Christina Perri **as the theme song for this fic. Doubtless many of you will have varying opinions but I just felt the words really resonated with Gemma's thoughts and feelings, particularly in the chapters leading up to this one. __Please listen to it if you're interested and give me your thoughts along with your review of this chapter. Without further ado therefore, I present the tenth chapter of Letter to my Rescuer. Merry Christmas. :) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Ten: D-Day**

When I gradually awoke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was the absolute peace that I felt. I felt warm and safe and happy, wanting for nothing. I could feel your arm, still draped over me and the slow, steady breathing emanating from your chest, rising and falling rhythmically. I had never felt so content and at peace as I did in that one moment.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. You were still asleep, your eyes softly closed and your blond hair falling gently across your face. You looked as relaxed as I felt, with your right arm draped over me as I'd sensed and your left arm, slightly bent at the elbow with its hand lying palm up upon my brown hair which lay in a sheet across my pillow.

So this is what dreams were like. I'd often dreamed when I was a child, about magic and monsters and fairies and knights in shining armour who would come and whisk me away. All that had faded over time though, as it did for everyone. High school had the ability to stifle dreams, instead making one far too accustomed to the cold, hard realities of life. There was no Prince Charming, only the guy you came to the party with, almost passed out drunk, trying to steal what purity you had left; the one who told you that he loved you, had taken all you had to give and then the next day had chucked it away like so much garbage. I was fortunate, I had seen my friends suffer from it but fate had intervened before Josh was able to use me, and in a very violent way at that.

Who would ever have though that fate would have the name Ty? I would never have dreamed that the same man who had saved me that night would be lying next to me here now. If anything, you had restored my faith in dreams, how could this ever have happened otherwise?

But that was the problem wasn't it? This was a dream. Reality was back home, with parents and school and friends; things that felt normal and real and that I could put my trust in because I knew that that was how life was meant to be. I was 17 years old, I wasn't meant to be living isolated in the middle of the desert with some guy who had abducted me only months before. I couldn't do this.

I moved out from under your grasp and slid out of bed, running over to the chest of drawers to pull some clothes out. You shifted at my movement and looked around the room, half-awake for a second before registering where you were. Then you saw me and sat straight up in the bed.

"Gemma, I..."

"You need to take me back Ty." I didn't look at you. I continued burrowing through the drawers.

You leapt up and ran over to me, placing your shaking hands softly upon my shoulders, my back stiffening beneath your touch "Gemma, please don't go."

I was crying, silently but steadily. "Ty, I need to go home. You will take me won't you?"

I turned to face you, my eyes blurred and my voice shaking slightly as I looked up into your eyes. They held a combination of sadness at my choice and yet relief that the waiting was finally over, at least now you knew.

"If that's what you want Gemma. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. But please, sit and have something to eat first."

I thought for a second and then looked down, nodding my assent slowly. I needed to relax I was so tense but at the same time, I was worried that if I spent too long with you, it would only make this whole thing harder. I didn't have the strength to fight you though and started walking slowly down the hallway into the kitchen.

I scraped a chair out and then flopped down into it. It felt as though all the air had been sucked out of me. I always knew that this was going to be hard but it had to be done. You were a dream come true, but I couldn't spend my entire life dependant on a dream. I needed reality, predictability and simplicity; I needed to go home.

My parents would be happy to see me at least. I needed their joy to balance out the sorrow I would leave behind me with you. I knew that the last image I had of you would haunt me for the rest of my days and that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to forget you, or the time I spent here.

You cooked some toast, spread it with jam and put it on a plate in front of me before sitting down in the chair across from me. You hadn't made anything for yourself, you weren't eating. I didn't feel like eating either but recalling your earlier insistence, I started nibbling at the corner.

A pause ensued before you spoke suddenly. "I could take you back Gemma, every now and then to see them."

I sighed "you know that's not possible Ty. You would be arrested the moment you were spotted at the airport and thrown in gaol. Nobody wins then."

Another pause and then you said simply "please don't leave Gemma."

"I have to Ty. However unhappy I might have been there it's still my home and they're still my parents. I can't just abandon it all as though it never existed. I need to leave this dream-world and face reality again."

I stood up and my chair squeaked "I'll go and grab some things and then meet you out at the car."

I turned my back to you and walked back down the hallway to my room. I crawled under my bed and pulled some hardy boots out which I laced up on my feet and got some possessions out of the drawers: a coat, a drink bottle which I'd filled earlier and finally, the gemstone ring you had given me a few weeks ago by the pool, which I slipped into my pocket. I gazed at the bed for a moment, still imagining us lying there as we had been that morning, before I turned and ran up the hallway, out through the kitchen and over to the car.

I hastily clambered up into the car. You appeared a few minutes later, carrying a couple of big, plastic jerry cans full of water which you threw into the boot. I watched your face as you strode towards me: your face and body made you seem so stoic but as always, your eyes gave you away again. They seemed distant and blurred.

I watched you as you opened the driver's door, jumped into your seat, slammed the door shut again, put on your seatbelt and then laid your hands upon the steering wheel. You just sat there, gazing into the distance ahead of you, hands still upon the wheel, with your thoughts a million miles away.

"Ty?" I asked softly. You turned and looked at me, dazed for a moment before you recalled what you were meant to be doing and started the ignition.

For the next couple of hours we sat in silence. I gazed out of the side window, watching as the endless red stretch of sand whizzed past with a few blurred scrubby bushes delineating the horizon. You stared ahead, never blinking. I wouldn't say that it was an uncomfortable silence because neither of us had anything to say, there was nothing left to be said and we both knew that. I had made my choice and you weren't going to fight it. You cared about me too much for that.

For a drive occurring in complete silence, the time sure seemed to fly. Soon, I could the see the shape of infrastructure in the distance, cranes and people and other cars, still only specks from this distance of course but definitely civilisation.

Finally I was free. I had dreamed of this moment for months. Finally, I was going home. But then something clicked in my mind: whatever London might have once been to me, it was no longer my home. If I was true to myself, I had abandoned it even before you had stolen me, or rescued me I should say. And of course this was a dream. How often did it happen that a plain, ordinary teenage girl was abducted and taken halfway across the world by someone who loved her more than she could ever have imagined was possible? By someone, who she finally admitted to herself, that she had fallen in love with in return? Dreams can become reality, it we let them.

"Turn around Ty." I turned to face you. My voice held so much conviction.

You glanced at me, surprised and confused, continuing to drive towards the mine site. "We're almost there Gemma. You can go home."

I shook my head. "That's not my home now. Turn around and take us home."

I turned to gaze back out of my window, so I didn't see the look on your face although I felt you turn the car around. I don't know whether you were happy or shocked or both. As for me, it felt as though I was completely blank and yet at the same time a million emotions caused havoc inside of me. For the first time, I stopped lying to myself and holding things back. I felt so light, as though all of the pressure from all those months had been bottled up inside of me and I'd finally let them out.

The drive back home was silent as the previous trip had been but this time it was different. A joyous buzz filled the air, full of expectation and suspense. I knew that the minute we got out of that car, it would all come out.

When we finally pulled up out the front of the house, you turned off the engine and then we both undid our seatbelts and clambered out of the car. I walked around the back of it, staring at the ground and when I finally looked up, you were standing there next to the car, staring at me, your eyes brimming but happy all the same.

"Gemma, why did you come back?" You looked as though you were shaking, like you might explode from whatever emotion was bottled up inside of you.

"You know why Ty," I answered simply, a tiny smile lighting my face as I looked at you.

"Say it Gemma...please." Your voice shook and you looked so anxious. I wasn't going to hold it back any longer. I'd hurt you enough.

"Because I love you Ty."

You let out a small gasp as relief washed over you, a desire fulfilled that had lingered within you for years, probably ever since the first time you saw me, although I had sensed it growing over time: the desire to be loved by me. You leapt towards me and wrapped your arms around me tighter than ever before, clasping at me desperately, trying to hold onto as much of me as possible.

After a moment I pulled back. I looked up at your face, your beautiful face, your eyes shining with a joy that I have never seen equalled. Without a moment's hesitation, I placed my right hand upon your cheek and gently pulled your face down towards me, no more than an inch. I didn't need to do any more than that. You quickly and eagerly closed the distance, drawing me into the deepest and most passionate kiss I had ever had. It left me breathless.

In that one day, everything changed. I could not have foreseen many of the things that were to occur afterwards but one thing I knew for sure in that moment. This was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Guys, I cannot apologise more for how unbelievably long it has taken me to update so I'm not going to bother trying to make excuses. I'm just gonna push this chapter slowly through a crack in the door and hope my hand doesn't get bitten off, LOL. :) I hope you like it, I know it isn't the longest chapter I could have written and it isn't perhaps as fast-paced as some of you might have expected but it's more of a transitional chapter and the pace of the chapters has been consistently gradual, consistent with the pace of real relationships. Here's just a shout out to Emma who challenged me to use the line 'are you trying to tear my heart out?' submitted in Miss Napier's feedback to chapter 10 . Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to **R&R. :)**_**  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Certainty**

That first kiss we shared felt as though it lasted for ever and yet at the same time, it still felt like it was over far too soon. In reality, it probably lasted no longer than several seconds. Still, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever known. It felt as though the whole world had just fallen away around us. We were alone already, but even the heat and sound of the desert had disappeared. You were my entire reality and I was yours.

I could still feel the warmth of your skin, the tingling trail down my right arm where your left thumb had made its slow path, long after we stepped apart. I could still hear the soft sound of your breathing, swift and eager as your nostrils sought to inhale and expel the air for as long as possible, so that your mouth would not have to leave mine. And most of all, I could still feel your lips as they crushed against mine, massaging my own against them. The sensation this contact invoked in me was much more intense than any I had ever known, even with you. It felt as though it started at my mouth yet flooded my whole body with warmth and thrilled me. In truth, it was the first kiss that I had ever known but even so, I doubt a kiss from anyone else would ever have affected me the way that yours did, because it was from you. You were pouring every ounce of your passion and your longing and your love into that one simple act and I could feel it, radiating through me.

Eventually, you reluctantly pulled back. I stood with my eyes closed for a second, still in awe of the sensation which flooded my body. I felt your blue eyes staring lovingly at me and heard your smile. Then you placed your right hand softly on the back of my head and slowly pulled me towards you, so that the side of my face rested in the hollow of your shoulder. As I opened my eyes to gaze up at you, I noticed the dried tracks of your tears still upon your cheeks. I stretched up and kissed your left cheek softly. I couldn't help but smile contently as I noticed your eyes close softly, and the corner of your mouth characteristically upturn. Then I dropped back down and let you envelope me against your chest, your arms holding me against you, comfortably but still firm enough that I could tell you had no intention of releasing me.

Above my head, I could hear you breathing softly and then the simple whisper 'I love you.'

I smiled and whispered back 'I love you too.'

'I love you,' you repeated.

I giggled softly, 'you already said that.'

You didn't reply. You released your grip on me slightly so that you could gaze down at me. God I loved those eyes.

Suddenly, something dark passed through them and a dark sadness seemed to wash over you. You turned your face away from me and dropped my arms back down to my sides, backing away a few steps from me before walking over to the car and leaning on its bonnet, your hands spread out, your long fingers absorbing its heat.

I stood rooted to the spot where you had left me; angry, confused and sad as I felt silent tears make slow tracks down both sides of my face, now brown and dry from the sun. I had an overwhelming feeling of unexplained rejection. After all that I had been through, that _we_ had been through. The sacrifices that I had made, you had the nerve to just walk away. And I still didn't know why.

Gradually, my legs found to energy to jerk awkwardly from position and to pad slowly over to where you stood, leaning over the car. You had your back to me, and I watched it rise and fall as each breath was inhaled and exhaled. I reached out, and touched it with the very bare tips of my fingers. I heard you draw one deep, raspy breath and then you slowly turned to face me. The deep blue of your eyes was obscured by a watery veil of unshed tears.

'You have to go home Gemma,' you whispered.

I snatched my hand away. 'Wh-what are you talking about?' I whispered back, barely audibly. This felt like some horrible nightmare. What had happened to the comfort and contentedness that I had felt only moments before?

'This is wrong,' you returned again.

The tears continued to run down my face, fast and hard and yet it was anger that I felt burning inside again, fierce anger that I hadn't felt in such a long time. How was it possible to both love someone and hate them at the same time?

I found myself scoffing in disbelief, 'and you've come to this conclusion now?' Your mouth opened but nothing came out and I felt my anger deflate within me. This was all twisted and confusing, a maze of right and wrong, of love and hate. I looked up into your eyes again and found myself whispering to you 'are you trying to tear my heart out?' You said nothing, and I heard my voice break as I whispered 'I thought you loved me.'

Tears began to fall fresh and heavy from your eyes which had been close to overflowing throughout our conversation. You stumbled towards me and my eyes closed as I felt you take me in your arms and hold me to you. I could feel your heart thumping wildly in your chest and your ragged breath against my cheek.

'I do love you Gemma. That's why I can't take your family away from you forever.'

I stretched up and planted a small, soft kiss on your cheek. The tears still flowed silently down my face yet a small smile turned up the corner of my mouth as I watched your eyes close in silent bliss. I dropped back down onto my feet and laid my face against your chest.

'I will miss them Ty.' I breathed the words into your warm chest. 'But I made my choice to stay here with you, knowing that I would probably never see them again. You let me make that choice. I chose to love you.'

You pulled back from me so that you could look deep into my eyes. I must admit that it was a little unnerving to have your eyes so intensely boring into my own, trying to understand the true certainty of my resolution to remain with you. I stayed strong though and let my eyes stare back up into yours, fighting to demonstrate to you that I was absolutely certain as to my decision. And the truth was that I wasn't, not completely. But I had made my choice, fully understanding all its consequences and I had chosen you. I wasn't going to give you any excuse to give up on us.

After all that had happened these past few months, I doubt I could ever go back to living the way I had before. You would always be there, at the forefront of my mind, your blue eyes sparkling as the corner of your mouth turned up in the smallest smile, the soft blonde tendrils that hung down from your face and lightly brushed my face when you embraced me. And now, there was that kiss that filled me with passion and love and a myriad of sensations that I had never known and doubted I would ever know again. If anything, I considered it far crueler to force me to return when you'd shown me a glimpse of what life could be like with you, with the man I loved, than to let me remain with you at the expense of my family and friends. Strange and horrific as it would have seemed to me months or even weeks before, I had realised that your love was more important to me.

After a moment of staring intently at me you seemed satisfied. The corner of your mouth turned up characteristically as your eyes relaxed in intensity. 'You're certain this is what you want Gemma?' I felt your right thumb lightly brush my left shoulder, up and down. I felt peaceful and content again. I had no desire to leave this dream; this dream which had begun as a nightmare.

I smiled softly up at you and forced my eyes to stare deeply into your own, as deep as they could. 'I am.' I reached up and brushed your cheek softly with the back of my hand. 'I want to stay here with you Ty.'

With that, you picked me up and swung me around. I laughed as the surroundings turned into a red blur which ended with you smiling up at me, your face so very close to mine. I found myself desiring to crush my lips against yours again and I could see in your eyes that you did too. I wrapped my arms around you and pressed my lips firmly against yours. It was passionate and sensational as before but this time there was also joy; joy that came from knowing that this was certain, that I would be spending the rest of my life with you and that this was only the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey Guys,_**  
**_I know, I totally SUCK at updating. I can't thank you all enough for your loyalty to this fic. It really is inspiring. I know it can't really make up for how late this chapter was coming but it is a little longer. :) Enjoy! **Please R&R. **d/c: I own nothing but my own imagination._

**Chapter Twelve: Dingo**

You broke away and I heard you intake breath. I opened my eyes to stare up at you. You smiled lovingly at me and then tenderly reached down and brushed your hand through my hair, placing some of the brunette waves gently behind my ear. Your eyes had that look about them again, so blue and icy and yet holding so much warmth. They reminded me of melting icecaps. I couldn't help but smile myself; a soft smile, that said so much more than my words ever could. That said how much I loved you.

'So, what happens now?' I whispered softly to you.

'Now?' you asked, still smiling gently.

I nodded.

You reached down and look my left hand in your right. 'Now, we have lunch.'

You pulled me laughing towards the house and into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Or perhaps a buzz is a better way of putting it. It was a blur full of joyful thoughts and feelings. I suppose outwardly, it seemed like nothing had really changed from the way it had been any other day in those past weeks. But for me, for you, everything felt different. How could it not? After what feelings had been confessed and exposed only hours earlier.

I found my thoughts turning to you every moment. Reliving the joy and the love and the passion that we had shared, dreaming about what was to come; the happily anticipated known and the thrilling unknown and wondering when they would come and whether I would be ready for them when they did.

Like my thoughts, my eyes were drawn to you like a magnet throughout the day, whenever I caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye. I was washing dishes after lunch when I noticed you through the kitchen window. You were standing back from the house, gazing up at its roof, examining its every detail for weaknesses so that you could jump up on your ladder and repair them.

I stood gazing at you for minutes, your every detail. I took every part of you in, right from the long brown, sinewy muscles that made up your arms and hung down alongside the strong chest, which I could see rise and fall breathlessly in the overbearing heat of the day. To the long blonde tendrils of hair while hung, half obscuring your face, blowing in the soft breeze which brought the only reprieve from the intense heat. Right down to the strong brown legs, planted firmly in the red earth, overpowering and yet being submissive to it.

Suddenly your eyes flicked to mine. My heart was racing within me, as though by some unknown power you had somehow passed an electric charge through my body. I marvel now at the power you had over me from such a distance. I dared not think how I would have reacted had you been within closer proximity.

I can recall a time when I had refused to empathise with you, to accept the fact that I liked you and then that I actually loved you. For so long I had had so many feelings locked up inside of me. Now that I had finally set them free and was allowing myself to feel them, I found myself wondering how I had possibly done so without going insane or bursting from the intense passion which had burned inside of me for so long. The growth of my feelings for you had been gradual though. I am quite sure that I had never loved you quite so much as I did right at that very second and my feelings for you have continued to grow ever since.

* * *

You made dinner that night. I wanted to like what you made but even in spite of the feelings I had for you I was and still am an irritatingly picky eater. The vegetables weren't too bad. It was the chewy dried meat, which found me contorting my face despite my best efforts not to do so, which caused you to chuckle and put your hand over mine.

'I'm sorry about the meat Gem. I'll have to go hunting sometime soon, get something fresh.'

'Hunting?' I asked, curiously and slightly warily.

'Yes.' You took your hand back from mine to return your efforts to trying to cut up your dinner.

When I didn't reply but merely continued to stare at you questioningly, you chose to elaborate.

'I told you about when I was kid. Dad was always out getting pissed and I used to spend most of my time with the old fellas who worked on the farm.'

I nodded, to show I remembered the story.

'Well, lots of times, I'd go out hunting with them. They taught me how to use all sorts of boomerangs and spears. We'd catch kangaroos, emus, possums, lots of things. Everything except dingoes. Dingoes were a sort of sacred animal to that tribe. Sometimes, they'd even help us catch food.'

I'd seen so many pictures of these animals in ads about Australia; fluffy, strange looking things that I'd only ever imagined seeing in zoos. It was hard for me to reconcile the fact that people ate them; in particular, the fact that Ty might want _me_ to eat them. But maybe they weren't that bad. Maybe.

'I'll take you some time,' you uttered suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts as you tore off a piece of damper. 'You'll need to be careful though, of both the weapons and the animals. They're designed to kill.'

You rose up and started stacking our plates and cutlery. I felt a bit guilty about not having finished mine when you'd gone to all the trouble of cooking it for me but you seemed not to mind. All this talk of killing animals had made me feel a little queasy but I happily turned my thoughts to thinking about your eyes, your smile, your...

'I'll do that!' I leapt up suddenly, grabbing the dishes out of your hands and racing into the kitchen, leaving you chuckling away outside. My mind might have gotten just a little carried away there.

When I returned outside, you were sitting on our bench, gazing out at the stars which were just beginning to glow in the pink and orange swirls of sky. You turned to me as you heard the screen door fall shut behind me and smiling softly at me the way you always did, reached out a hand for me to sit down. When I did, you wrapped your arm around me and held me to your chest.

I gazed out into the distance with you, savouring the silence and your presence. It was your left arm that was wrapped around me and as your chest rose and fell I could hear your heart beating away inside you, a steady rhythmic pulse.

We sat there for a long time, just gazing out into the distance while the sky grew darker.

'I love these stars.' You finally muttered.

'Why?' I smiled, breathing the question into your chest.

'Because the moments I sat with you looking at them were the moments when I felt closest to Heaven.'

I looked up at you and grinned and though you smiled, you had so much sincerity in your eyes. I reached up and kissed you softly on the mouth before falling back down to your chest. I never felt so safe and content as I did enveloped in your chest with your strong arms holding me to you.

Suddenly, in the dark, I thought I saw something move in the distance. After a second it was gone and I tried to forget it. A minute later however, two yellow eyes glimmered at me and they were closer. I jumped and my fingers dug into your arm.

'What is it Gemma?' You asked, suddenly concerned.

'There are eyes, over there.' I whispered, gesturing with my index finger to where the yellow eyes continued to glimmer at me.

You took a second to follow my direction before chuckling aloud. The yellow eyes turned to look more directly towards us, which made my heart beat even faster, before turning back in the complete opposite direction and moving away.

'Ty, what was that?' I whispered urgently.

'That was a dingo. Strange coincidence aye?'I was surprised but comforted by your apparent calm.

'So, they're safe then?' I asked, with growing confidence.

'You shouldn't approach one, they can still be dangerous but I wouldn't worry too much, they aren't going to steal your baby.'

I looked questioningly up at you.

'You know, "a dingo stole my baby"?'

I continued to stare up at you, one eyebrow raised with absolutely no idea what you were talking about.

'Don't worry about it,' you answered, running your hand down my shoulder. It tingled and I suddenly realised how cold it was getting outside.

I stood up. 'I might go in, it's getting cold.'

You followed me inside. All the way into the bedroom.

You were behind me when I entered the room. I turned to face you and looked up at you. There was an awkwardness about you but also an eagerness. That must have been the way I looked to you. You reached out and started stroking my shoulder with your thumb. Then you bent down and look my lips in yours, softly caressing them for a moment before we broke for air.

'Wait, is this...happening?' I asked.

You took your hand back down to your side from where it had been massaging my shoulder.

'That's entirely up to you Gemma.'

I looked down at the floor and you reached over and gently took my face in your hands, tilting it up to you.

'I love you, you know. And despite what any arsehole might have intended when _he_ said that in the past to you or anyone else, that is not a lie to try and get you to sleep with me. It's the truth and it means that I will do anything for you and if that means waiting for you to be ready, that's fine with me. I will always be here waiting for you.'

I stretched up and kissed you before wrapping my arms around you and holding you tight against me.

'I love you.' I whispered.

You didn't reply. You simply bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. You didn't need to say any more. I could feel your love radiating through my skin.

I released you and you turned to walk away. 'No!' I exclaimed, grabbing your arm.

'I...I may not ready for _that _yet but,' I sighed, 'can you stay with me?'

You turned and smiled at me. 'I was hoping you'd say that.' Your eyes twinkled.

You pulled your arm from my grip. 'I'll be back in a minute.' Then you turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Even though this was really the second night I was going to be spending with you, it was different somehow and I flew around the room with a flushed face, hurriedly tossing my clothes off and piling my pyjamas on before flying down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and jumping under the covers to await your return.

Your silhouette appeared in the doorway as I expected it would and my heart picked up as you turned back the covers on your side and climbed in beside me. You took me in your arms and immediately my heart fell back into that slow, contented rhythm which always accompanied your embrace. My head happily sunk into your chest and I could feel your warm breath on the top of my head.

I heard a howl outside and I clung more tightly to you. You kissed my forehead again and gently rocked me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi Guys, I know that I can't possibly apologise for how incredibly slack I have been in updating this fic. I can honestly say though that your reviews, favourites and alerts have been a real source of encouragement and constantly motivate me to keep writing so please **keep them coming :)**. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Gem and Ty but every now and then, it's great to have somehow ask me how they're going. A special mention to throughmysoul42. Sorry this chapter is a bit late for your Birthday, but hopefully it was worth the wait. :) **Please R&R :) God Bless xx**  
_

**Chapter Thirteen: Hunting**

I slept peacefully that night, without dreaming. I felt calm and relaxed and I knew instantly that it was because you were so near to me. I don't exactly know how to describe it but it was almost like you were a big, warm, soft blanket tightly covering me. I knew as soon as you went from me, all my peace and calm would be torn away and I'd just be left feeling cold, exposed and alone. It was crazy how quickly you'd become such a massive part of my life and how empty I felt, just thinking about not having you with me.

The thought startled me and I found myself clinging to you even more tightly, my hands grasping at your chest and shoulder frantically. I was awake now, but I hadn't yet opened my eyes. I felt you shift beneath my grasp and exhale. Then you turned to face me more directly and softly stroked a small piece of hair near my face, pushing it back from my eyes. I could feel your soft breath upon my face and I could feel the warmth of your gaze upon my skin. This was heaven.

I opened my eyes and you were exactly as I pictured you: your right hand on the side of my face, tickling it with the lightness of its touch, your cool blue eyes gazing into mine. The right side of your mouth lifted slightly as you looked at me and I smiled at the stray blonde tendrils that hung down, partly obscuring your eyes. Seeing my glance, you removed your hand from my face to brush them away, before placing your hand around my waist and pulling me closer to you. You met with no resistance from me. Maybe once you would have, not now...

Closing your eyes momentarily, you kissed me upon my forehead before pressing your own towards it. We were so close, almost as though we'd blend together into one being. I remember thinking that if I could wake up every morning to this, I could die one day, having known that I had truly experience Heaven. I couldn't imagine anything more heavenly than being with you as I was now.

After a moment, you pulled your face back from mine and whispered 'Good morning.' I could feel the warm breath upon my lips as you spoke.

'Morning' I whispered back. I was a bit dazed and I'm sure I felt heat come to my cheeks. Your smile widened and you leaned in for a quick, soft kiss before turning back the covers on your side and leaping out of bed. I missed you already.

'I thought we could go hunting today,' you said more loudly, as you walked out of the room.

'Today?' I sat up in the bed, raising my voice a little so you could hear me. 'I thought you just said _sometime_?'

'Yeah,' your figure appeared in the doorway again, with a t-shirt and shorts on and a pair of socks and boots in your hand. 'But then I thought, there's no time like the present, you know?'

You sat down on the side of the bed, your back to me as you pulled on your socks. 'To be honest,' you said, 'I haven't been hunting in a long time and all that talk about it last night just got me feeling like it.' You finished pulling on your boots and lacing them up.

'So, you haven't done it in a long time. Are you sure you'll be ok?' I asked cautiously. To be honest, I knew that you knew what you were doing. This wouldn't be the first time you'd involved me in one of your more daring bush activities. I recalled my fear when you'd told me to take over driving during your capture of Wobbleguts. It was more me that I was worried about. You overestimated my abilities.

Once again, I got the strange feeling that you knew exactly what I was thinking. 'Don't worry Gem,' you said, as you stood and turned to look down at me, smiling. 'I'll take care of you.' Then again, maybe you knew me a little better than I thought.

'Come on, I'll make breakfast.' You beamed, ripping back the warm covers over me. I squirmed as the chill hit me. 'I'll see you in the kitchen.' Then you turned and disappeared up the hall.

I sighed and then swung my legs over to my side of the bed. This was certainly going to be an interesting day. On second thought however, I couldn't think of a day here that hadn't been interesting.

* * *

After breakfast, I gathered a few items that you'd requested. I filled up a couple of large jerry cans with water and made a few sandwiches. I didn't know how long you intended on spending out there.

I struggled outside with the two huge jerry cans, my arms aching under their weight and threw them into the back of the car. As I turned to go back for the sandwiches, I noticed something poking out from underneath a brown mesh blanket.

After staring at it for a moment, I reached forward gingerly and pulled back the top of the blanket, to reveal an assortment of crudely carved wooden spears and some boomerangs of various sizes. I don't know why they looked so intimidating to me. After all, it wasn't as if they were going to be used on me.

My mind returned to when you'd first brought me here. I had been so terrified, so certain that you were going to murder me. I felt ashamed of my thoughts now, although I suppose under the circumstances you couldn't really blame me. I trusted you now and that's what was important.

I placed the blanket carefully back over the weapons and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

'Gem?!' I heard you call.

'Yeah?' I called back.

I heard the screen door open and fall behind my back and turned to see you standing behind me, eyes sparkling with excitement. 'You ready?' You were beaming at me.

'Yes.' I smiled back. I wasn't exactly sure what you were excited about but was glad that you were happy all the same.

After collecting a few odd pieces and lunch we strode over to the car, shutting the back, climbing in and buckling ourselves in with our seatbelts.

'So where are we going exactly?' I asked, as you turned the key in the ignition and put the car into gear.

'About an hour south-west where there's a good patch of bush. Like you and me, the animals need water and food to survive so the land here is a bit too dry for them.'

'Are you looking for anything in particular,' I asked. By now, we were hurtling along at break-neck speed. Your driving style still had me a little on edge, not that we had much chance of colliding with another vehicle.

'We'll just see what we can find.' You said, smiling as you turned to me. 'I brought a few different spears and boomerangs, just so I was prepared for anything.'

'I brought a basket too for you, just in case we found some good bush tucker.' You pointed to the backseat with your thumb.

'Bush tucker?' I asked.

'Bush bananas, bush tomatoes. I know it might not always seem like it, but the land is full of life.'

I knew what you meant. I'd become all too accustomed to the dry, red ground and its sharp, scratchy bushes. At first glance, the land seemed dead. It was like being on Mars. But then there were the Separates only a little further off, teaming with hidden life, an oasis in the middle of the desert. From the sounds of it, where we were going was the same, only bigger. I felt excitement mount within me.

The rest of the car trip was passed in quiet, excited anticipation, broken only by a few choice words. As we came close to our destination, I gazed out the window at the world rushing by me and watched as it slowly began to transition from red desert and scrubby bushes into taller, fuller patches of grass. I could see a couple of trees beginning to appear in the distance as well.

I turned my head sharply to face you when I felt your lay your hand gently upon my leg. You were smiling softly at me and your eyes held that warm, genuine look that always drew me in. 'I'm really happy that you came today Gem.'

So that was it. Lifting your hand gently up from my leg and holding it between my two hands, I smiled softly in return. 'No problem. I always love spending time with you Ty.'

You gazed at me a moment longer, before retrieving your hand to place it on the steering wheel and turning your head to look at the road, or should I say dirt, up ahead.

It was only minutes after that before we arrived at a dry-looking patch of scrub. Still, it was the most green I had seen in months. As I stepped out of the car and looked up at the sky, shielding my eyes from the sun, I smiled to myself and listened to the cries of the birds whose silhouettes I could see tracing a path across the bright blue, which stretched out endlessly above me.

I returned to earth when I heard you rummaging around in the back of the car. I could hear the sound of the wooden spears clinking together and the wobbling noise of the plastic jerry-can as you hefted it to one side of the boot with one movement of your long, sinewy muscled arm.

I padded over to you, a couple of dried out leaves crunching beneath the sole of my feet and stood beside you. You continued to rummage, concentration furrowing your brow. Finally, you picked out what you wanted, a large spear in hand and a look of almost warrior-like determination and adrenaline on your face.

'How do you feel about kangaroo?' you asked.

'Yeah?..' I replied. We were out hunting. This was all so weird to me. Eventually though, I knew it would become normal, just like everything else I'd become accustomed to about this place.

You walked over and opened the door of the backseat, pulling out a small wicker basket and an old tattered book which was titled "Bush Tucker – a guide to Australia's native plants", and handed them both to me.

'Make sure you read that book, you don't want to be grabbing anything poisonous,' you said seriously.

Then turning from me, you walked over to a scratchy looking bush on the edge of the scrub and ripped it out of the ground with one tug of your right arm. Then, holding it like a shield in front of you with your left hand, your spear clutched in your right, you stalked off in the opposite direction to the bushland, over to where the tall, sparse grass stretched out across the plain.

'I'll be back soon. I'll meet you at the car. Be careful!' you called back.

I was left standing there holding nothing but a basket and an old book. This was, as I had predicted, going to be a very interesting day. Or a very boring one, I'd soon find out.

I turned in the opposite direction to you, walking into the bushland, deep enough that the trees surrounded me and only patches of light shone through the canopy. Holding the basket awkwardly in the crook of my arm, I opened the dusty volume to try and get an idea of what to look for. I had no idea what I was meant to be gathering. From my brief experience of "bush tucker", I knew there was every chance that a bush banana was small and purple with red spots.

I was standing there reading when I heard a rustle behind me. Turning sharply I saw something move between the trees. It was dark though and whatever it was was far away so I couldn't really identify it.

'Ty?' I called nervously, praying that it wasn't a dingo or something else that had sharp teeth or poison.

It turned to look at me and I froze. Not because it had sharp teeth or poison. It was much worse than that. It was a man.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys, another chapter finally. Spent a bit of time brainstorming this next story arc so hopefully you all enjoy. Don't forget to **R&R. **:) God Bless xx. D/C: I own nothing but the creations of my own imagination.  
_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Man**

In the darkness of the trees it was difficult to make out many of the man's features. I had, at first, not even realised that it was a man. Not until the eyes turned to me... human eyes...staring into my own. The shadows cast by the thick canopy placed the glowing whites in stark juxtaposition with their surrounds and for a moment I was hypnotised by them. I just stared back into them, frozen in place. Then what had at first appeared to be dark fur instantly dissolved into tattered clothing before my eyes, as the figure took a single, slow step towards me.

It was then that I finally unfroze, stumbling backwards a few steps before turning and running through the darkness. I was panicking, and my mind could not recall where I had first entered into the maze of trees. My fear was met and mingled with frustration as I found myself running in circles, mere metres away from safety and freedom and yet unable to find it. It felt as though I had been trapped in this darkness alone for an eternity, danger constantly at my heels. It was what I imagine Hell would be like.

Eventually however, I noticed the darkness beginning to melt away and I burst out from among the trees like a newborn child from its mother's womb, loudly and forcefully, the branches torn and broken where I had exited. I paused for one brief moment where my feet first fell upon the light-soaked soil. My heart lifted as I felt the sun beat down upon me again. But then I remembered the darkness which still existed behind my back and the man hidden within it, just waiting to reach out and grab me and drag me back into its depths.

Perhaps I'd watched too many horror movies. There was no way I was staying where I was though after that thought. I began running again, across the grass in the direction I'd seen you leave. I knew I wouldn't feel safe again until I'd found you. My steps eventually turned into small, awkward jumps with each leg as the grass became taller and thicker. It scraped against my legs and made them itch as I half dragged myself through them.

I kept running, but I couldn't see you. I forced myself to stop, catch my breath and try to calm my thoughts. The grass around me was high, but not really high enough to hide a person. I turned to look behind me and saw no one. My heart was still pounding in my chest and ragged breath escaped from my open mouth as my lungs strained within me. I mentally cursed my own unfitness.

It's ironic how the exhaustion only seems to hit you once you've stopped. As I struggled for breath, my legs became weak and threatened to buckle beneath me. I wanted to just fall down where I stood but I couldn't, not until I'd found you. This man lurking among the trees was a potential threat both to my physical being and to yours. But that wasn't all that concerned me. My heart shuddered as I thought of the other threat he posed, the threat to "us". If this man recognised me, then everything could come undone. I might never see you again.

Tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't really have the energy to cry, but they pushed their way out anyway, mingling with the sweat that dripped down my face. I was lost and afraid and I didn't know where you were. I could go back and wait at the car like you'd told me to but that meant walking back towards the trees, towards the man, the threat. I fell down onto my knees, feeling sharp stones and thorns cut into them but ignoring the pain anyway. What did it matter now? I was going to die soon. He was going to find me and kill me or drag me away from you, which was essentially the same thing.

I collapsed onto my side, my left knee half bent and my arms lying by my sides as I wept silently. I closed my eyes and thought of you in my mind: your hair, your eyes, your arms, your lips. I was waiting for the end. I could almost feel the man's breath upon me and his hand stretching towards me. The images of you comforted me though amid the terror. Even in your absence, you did for me what you always did, you made me feel safe and peaceful.

In my mind I could hear your voice, calling my name, getting louder and clearer with each call but I could hear the man getting closer too. The grass rustled as it brushed against his legs and was crushed beneath his footfalls. He was running, running towards me and I had no energy left to try and escape from him. So I just continued to lie there, waiting for the inevitable.

His hands circled beneath me and lifted me up from the ground. I was surprised to find that his touch was gentle, familiar. I didn't want to open my eyes, to see his murderous gaze glowing down at me but something told me I should. I opened them.

It was you. Your blue eyes were full of concern as you looked down at me, draped across your arms.

'Ty?' I whispered.

'Gemma?' You replied, 'what happened?'

I slowly moved to be free of your arms and you set me down on my feet. I was still a bit shaky but I had regained some of my strength.

'Ty,' I took your left hand in my right, savouring the warmth of your touch, 'there was... a man...'

'A man?' Your eyes grew wide. 'Did he see you?'

I nodded, eyes closed.

'Shit.' You glanced briefly over at the grassland, before turning your gaze to look menacingly over at the trees I had run from. 'We need to get out of here Gem, and soon.' You began pulling me with our linked hands towards where you'd parked the car near the trees and I pulled back away from your grasp.

'Gemma, we have to go!' you pulled me again.

'We can't Ty, who knows what he might do to us? Who knows who or what he is? Why else would he be out here?!' I struggled in your grip again and you let me go.

Looking at me sorrowfully, you placed one hand on my shoulder and cupped my face with the other. 'Gem', you said softly, 'I won't let him hurt us, you don't have to worry about that. But he could tell someone he saw you, he might have already told someone and if we don't get out of here soon, they might find us and take you from me. I won't let that happen.'

I hesitated a moment longer. Your eyes were full of earnest desperation. Every sense I had told me not to go back over towards the trees. But I knew you were right, I had to go with you. My feet began to move slowly in that direction. Gripping my hand again firmly in your own, you began running back, almost dragging me behind you in your haste. I was forced to run to keep up. It felt like a nightmare but at least you were with me now. I wasn't alone.

I could see the car now, right where you'd parked it in front of the scrub. As we got closer, I saw a dark figure emerge from out of the trees and stand on the first bit of sun-soaked earth. It was as though the man was getting prepared to disappear quickly back in the shadows. I didn't know whether that made him feel safer or more dangerous to me. Either way, I kept running.

'When we get closer Gem I'll let go of your hand and I want you to get into the car, quickly. Try to avoid letting him see your face, in case he hasn't already.' You spoke quickly and your breath came out sharply. You turned to face me when you'd said it, and I nodded quickly in response, jerking my head. At my recognition you faced forward again.

We were close now, I could see the man more clearly. He had dark skin and he was stooping a little to the side, as though he were leaning more heavily on one leg.

You suddenly released my hand and I turned my face from you as I prepared to run at the car, but instead I heard your voice turn to surprise. 'Ray?'

My head snapped around to look at you both. Your stress and caution seemed instantly to have disappeared. You were smiling at a middle-aged Aboriginal man, his clothing all in tatters as I had observed earlier.

Everything slowed down as I watched you take a couple of steps closer to the man. He remained looking cautious for a moment as he looked you up and down, and then his face broke into a smile, almost a forced one I thought, as he replied 'Ty? I didn't know it was you.'

'It's been almost fifteen years. I was a boy when you last saw me.' You took the man's hand in yours and shook it. 'Now you're an old fella,' you continued, laughing a little, 'there's a lot more grey than last time I saw you.'

It was surreal to me. You seemed so relaxed with this man, so friendly, as though you'd both just walked past each other on the streets of London and stopped to have a chat. This would have been normal... if we weren't here and if it wasn't you I was looking at. You'd lead me to believe that you didn't trust anyone...except me. What I was watching now flew in the face of all of that. I don't know what I felt: shock, irritation, jealousy? Maybe all three. Whatever I felt, it soon turned to discomfort as Ray's glowing eyes fell upon me, his lips turned up in what appeared to me to be a sinister looking smile.

'Is this the missus?' he asked.

You turned to me with a smile and reached out your hand. I paused for a moment, before stepping forward to take it. Then you wrapped your arm around my waist and held me to your side.

I looked up, I was face to face with the man. He was smiling at me but I had this sense that there was something else there behind his eyes, something I didn't like. I should have felt relief at discovering that you knew this man and that the danger had passed. If anything I felt more fearful, particularly since you appeared to have dropped any caution.

'This is Gemma,' you replied, arm still wound tightly around my waist. You seemed proud of me, I was glad of that. 'Gemma, this is Ray, one of the fellas I told you about, that used to help on my Father's farm when I was a kid.'

'Hi,' I breathed out, 'nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meetcha too Gem,' he replied. 'I hope Ty here isn't too rough with ya, he was a bit of a handful when he was a kid.'

'No.' I glanced at you. You seemed unperturbed by the question, almost amused.

'So what are you doing out here Ray?' You spoke suddenly, 'It's a long way from anywhere.'

He paused for a moment and glanced back at you, before gazing off into the distance at nothing in particular, his eyes turning glassy. 'I had some trouble with one of the fellas in my mob...'

'What kind of trouble?' You pressed.

'I found him with my brother's youngest girl. He'd had his way with her and then killed her. I'd heard her screaming but no one else had, he'd dragged her off into the bush. I pulled him off her and then he threw his spear at me, got me in the leg.' I understood now why I'd seen him slouching to the left. I could see blood staining the top of his torn right trouser leg.

'I could hardly stand up,' He continued, 'He ran back and told everyone that I'd done it, that I'd killed her. They believed him...so I ran.'

His words hung in the air. It was horrid, I could almost hear the girl screaming in my mind. I immediately felt sorry for his situation. But then he looked at me with those eyes and I felt uneasy. Something didn't feel right. I wanted to leave right that moment, but you showed no signs of moving, so I just had to stand there and bear it, hoping that this reunion would be over soon.

'He wounded you pretty bad,' you said. Reaching down to touch his leg you brought your hand back up and I could see fresh blood on it. 'You can come back and stay with us for a bit, while you heal. Then we'll sort out this mess.'

* * *

There wasn't much argument, just a couple of forced courtesies. As we drove back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ray sat in the seat behind me. I could feel his breath upon my hair, the hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end. But when I turned quickly to glance back at him, he was sitting right back in his seat with no appearance of having moved at all, watching the desert roll by out the opposite window. He saw me looking and gave me a quick smile, which I returned uneasily before turning back around in my seat to face forward.

You looked at me then and smiled, taking my hand in your own and squeezing it once gently. Then you released it and returned your own to the steering wheel, your head looking forward once again so you could concentrate.

I knew that you were thanking me for not arguing with you when you'd offered to take him back with us. I knew that it was important to you, that you wanted to help this old friend of yours, probably one of the only friends you'd ever had during a very difficult time in your life. I knew that this man hadn't given me any reason not to trust him. Once I'd recovered from my apparently irrational fears that he was going to murder us, I hadn't had any reason to be frightened of him. And yet I had this overwhelming sense of foreboding, like something bad was going to happen that I couldn't explain.


End file.
